The Mark of a Star
by xXxCrimsonXAshesxXx
Summary: It takes a lot to please a Prince, but it takes more to please a King. Mirabelle Took, cousin of Bilbo, is whisked away on an adventure. Much like her cousin, Mirabelle is not too fond of venturing any further than her little white gate in front of her home. Continually put down by Thorin, can she realize that love is not that far away? Perhaps in a certain prince's arms? KilixOc
1. Chapter 1

**I've been a long-time fan of the Lord of the Rings so when the Hobbit came out, a prequel to the LotR series, I was basically the first one in to see it.**

**This is just a test trial to see if I can write it so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. **

**For all those who have not seen or read the Hobbit, beware, for there are some spoilers as my story basically follows the movie and book storyline very closely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book.**

* * *

"My dear child, what is it that has lead you to sleeping on the side of a road?"

Mirabelle Took sat up with a start. Her rest had been painfully taken away from her and it would do well for the person who woke her to leave immediately.

"Dear girl, I know you are awake. Will you please show me the direction to Bag End?"

Apparently that woke Mirabelle up for real. _Who is this man and what was he doing in the Shire?_

"There are hardly ever any visitors to Hobbiton. What is your purpose here?" The small girl stood up and brushed her bangs out of her face. As she finally took in the appearance of the man in front of her, she gasped and took a reasonably large step back.

"You're a wizard, mister." Mirabelle stated as she gulped audibly and took a reasonably large step back. Her mother had told the girl not to talk to strangers, especially wizards.

"What is your name child?"

Mirabelle could not look him in the eye. She lowered her head as he turned to face her; her bangs covering her face. "Mirabelle Took, sir. May I be so curious as to ask your name in return? One does not normally ask another's name before giving their own."

The wizard let out a hearty laugh; the small hobbit's response amused the wizard quite a bit. "Gandalf, now will you please lead me to Bag End. Or more so, Bilbo Baggins?"

"What business do you have with my cousin?" Mirabelle narrowed her eyes at the wizard, abruptly looking up at him. Her bangs fell to the side of her face and Gandalf's eyes widened.

"What is that mark you bear on your forehead, child?" The wizard's expression was curious and suspicious at the same time. "This girl of such small stature bears the marking of a star on her head." He murmured quietly.

"My birthmark?" Mirabelle self-consciously covered her forehead with her hands, "I have had this since the day I was born. My parents are distant when talking about it."

Gandalf was about to ask more but he seemed to decide against it. The wizard smiled widely at the girl, making her nervous and jittery.

"I'll take you to Bilbo now." Mirabelle bolted ahead, not looking to see if he followed. Gandalf knew where Bag End was; he was no fool. Mirabelle had just sparked his curiosity; something told him that there was more to her than she knew.

"Perhaps Bilbo will know." Gandalf smiled and followed after the small girl. Before long, they had reached the front gate of Bilbo's home and Mirabelle smiled at the wizard.

"Thank you my dear, run along now and get some rest, just please be sure not to sleep on the side of the road again." Mirabelle blushed furiously and nodded her head before running off; her speed was rather amusing for a young Hobbit.

* * *

Mirabelle ran on, heading home to her parents for it was already near dinner time. "Mother! I am home, there was something strange that just happened."

Her mother frowned. Strange was not a word used normally for happenings in Hobbiton. "Come inside, Mirabelle. Tell me what happened while we prepare dinner." Mirabelle gladly stepped inside and followed her mother. As she told of her meeting with the wizard, Mirabelle's mother's face became more and more concerned.

"Is it happening already? But it is too soon, she is but a mere child."

Her father had arrived home and upon seeing his wife's face, his too fell in concern. "No, it cannot be. Tell me it is not true."

Her mother simply shook her head and burst into tears. "It is too soon for Mirabelle. Why must she be the one to travel on this dangerous and treacherous journey?"

"Mother? Father?" Mirabelle stepped into the room as her parents hugged each other.

"Oh, my dearest daughter! What will become of you?"

Mirabelle was confused, her mother sounded distraught and her father had a grim look on his face.

"Mirabelle, go to your room and pack your bag, carry only the things you may need for survival."

The young girl was confused and hurt but listened to her father's words none the less.

"I do not understand…" Mirabelle ran up to her room and packed food and water and a jacket. She changed into comfortable and warm clothes before returning downstairs.

"Mirabelle."

Said girl turned to her mother, whose face was rundown with tears. "Mother? What is going on? Are we leaving?"

Her father's face was stern and grim; something the girl was not used to seeing. Not saying a word, her father handed her something wrapped in leather. "May this help you on your journey, wherever you are to go."

Her mother wrapped a belt around her waist as she unraveled the object. Inside was a sword; light as a feather. When Mirabelle unsheathed it, she gasped in surprise.

"It is beautiful, father, but what am I to need it for." Mirabelle sheathed it again and slung the sword back into her belt.

"Oh Mirabelle."

The small girl found herself encased in a hug as her father and mother encircled her. "I never wanted this to happen, but it must. It is your fate."

Mirabelle stood still, unaware of what was happening.

"Go up to your room, Mirabelle. You will need a lot of rest."

Still quite confused, Mirabelle listened to her mother and headed to her room. She slipped of her bag and sword, placing them beside her bed.

"Whatever is happening, I hope it will not change my life too much." Mirabelle's own words were of no comfort to her, as she knew that they rang falsely. To be given a sword by her father was one thing. If he said she was to use it…

"Oh no." Those were her last words as Mirabelle drifted off, dreaming of nothing but happiness.

* * *

Gandalf was leading the dwarves out of Bilbo's home at first light. They needed to make a stop at a certain girl's home.

"We will be stopping somewhere else; there is someone we must recruit."

"Another person? You must be mad Gandalf; the more there are, the harder it will be to protect everyone." Gandalf narrowed his eyes at Thorin; his words were haughty and childish.

"I wonder what your reaction will be when you realise it is a girl." The wizard muttered, ignoring the looks from the others he was getting.

"Ah, we are here." Gandalf stopped the dwarves and walked to knock on the door. It swung open before his hand could touch it. A lady hobbit was standing there, her face distraught and angered.

"How dare you? You will not take her away from me."

Gandalf smiled apologetically at her before brushing past and heading to Mirabelle's room, leaving the lady to stand there and sob for her daughter.

"Get up my child, we have places to be."

Mirabelle stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Mister Gandalf! Must we always meet when I am asleep?"

The wizard smiled at the girl and held out his hand. She hopped off her bed, grabbed her bag and sword and took his hand.

"I apologise early for any rude things Thorin may say."

Mirabelle did not know who Thorin was but she smiled and nodded none the less.

"Where are we to go, Gandalf?"

"On an adventure, my dear."

"Adventure?" Mirabelle stopped and pulled her hand away from his. "I shall not go on an adventure; there are others more willing than I."

"Funny; Bilbo said almost exactly the same thing when I asked him." Mirabelle frowned at the wizard as he turned and kept going, bending low. The hobbit home was far too small for a wizard of his height.

Mora ran after him, past her mother and shut the door. "Gandalf what is going-" Her words were cut off as 13 dwarves turned to look at her.

"Gandalf... You are joking right?" Thorin turned to look at the hobbit female in front of him. "She is but a female, her abnormally small for a hobbit and hair unusually long."

The words stung and Mirabelle swallowed down a sob. Never had anyone insulted her appearance so directly. She looked up and raised her chin.

"I am guessing you must be Thorin."

The other dwarves smiled at this, wondering if Thorin was regretting his choice of words now.

"Mirabelle Took will be joining us on this quest; she is to be treated with the utmost respect." Gandalf beckoned to Mirabelle and she trotted over to him.

"The three there are Nori, Ori and Dori."

Said people bowed to Mirabelle, a grim smile on their faces.

"Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin and Dwalin."

Mirabelle raised an eyebrow at the pattern of names.

"Fili-"

"And Kili"

"At your service."

Mirabelle blinked; the two dwarves in front of her were speaking their names in a way that it almost seemed practiced.

"Mirabelle Took, at your service?" She hadn't meant for it to come out as a question but everything that had happened overwhelmed her.

* * *

"Come now, Gandalf, you must return the girl to her home," They had already made quite some distance in the forest and Thorin had been glaring at the back of Gandalf's head the whole way.

"She is no hobbit. I understand how Bilbo may be our burglar but this girl has no attribute of being a hobbit except for her height."

Mirabelle walked a little faster and noticed Gandalf put a hand on her head.

"Riding a horse does not give you the right to act like that, Thorin. You are no king until you have a kingdom of people who love you. Right now, it would be your best bet to be nice to all those who are willing." Gandalf was looking sternly at Thorin and Mirabelle felt out of place. The girl did not like the feeling of being unwanted.

"Cheer up Mirabelle; I am sure Thorin is just worried about you."

The female hobbit looked up to see Fili and Kili smiling down at her.

"I'm not so sure…" She smiled back at the two and raised two thumbs awkwardly. "I am fine though, you should probably join the rest of the group again."

The two brothers shared a look but headed back none the less. Mirabelle sighed, she had wanted them to leave her alone, afraid of their pity but now she felt truly alone.

"Wait! Wait!"

Mirabelle lifted her head and stopped walking, as did the dwarves. "Bilbo!" Mirabelle ran to her cousin and embraced him. "What are you doing here cousin?"

Bilbo frowned at Gandalf, "This was not part of the deal! I thought I was the only one to be joining you, Gandalf." He stood protectively in front of his cousin and handed the contract to Balin.

"It looks as if everything is in order." Gandalf nodded at him before ordering Thorin to give Bilbo a pony.

Bilbo refused at first but was lifted up anyway. It was awkward for Mirabelle to watch her cousin riding a pony, he held onto the reins tightly and the poor horse looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Miss Mirabelle, I suggest you ride with me, we still have a long way to go." Mirabelle looked up at Kili who was offering his hand to her. Gandalf sent her an encouraging look and she sighed.

"If I must."

* * *

**Please review, it will be greatly appreciated and will help my writing become better. Please do tell me if my character is a Mary-Sue and how I may make it better.**

**I am needing your help here, my dear readers. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book. **

**Thank you to Zabuzasgirl, Leilani101 and Bebe Buell for reviewing :)**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

"_Wait! Wait!" _

_Mirabelle lifted her head and stopped walking, as did the dwarves. _"_Bilbo!" Mirabelle ran to her cousin and embraced him. "What are you doing here cousin?"_

_Bilbo frowned at Gandalf, "This was not part of the deal! I thought I was the only one to be joining you, Gandalf." He stood protectively in front of her and handed the contract to Balin._

"_It looks as if everything is in order." _

_Gandalf nodded at Balin before ordering Thorin to give Bilbo a pony._

_Bilbo refused at first but was lifted up anyway. It was awkward for Mirabelle to watch her cousin ride a pony, he held onto the reins tightly and the poor horse looked extremely uncomfortable._

"_Miss Mirabelle, I suggest you ride with me, we still have a long way to go." _

_Mirabelle looked up at Kili who was offering his hand to her. Gandalf sent her an encouraging look and she sighed._

"_If I must."_

* * *

It was an awkward situation to say the least. By the time the group had reached their intended campsite, it was already nightfall and Mirabelle was far from comfortable. In all due respect, Kili was an excellent horse rider and companion. It was just the fact that Mirabelle had been thrown into a world of traveling and men with weapons so soon shocked her into silence. Not once had she spoken more than a thanks or a please in the case of water and food.

Thorin didn't help either, with his constant grumbling and insults, going after Bilbo than turning to victimize Mirabelle. The female hobbit was not entirely unnerved by his somewhat sexist comments but hid any irritation well. Kili was impressed as not many ignored his uncle for long and lived to tell the tale.

"Women have no place on the quest of brave men, hobbits like you two should go crawling back into the hole you came from." Mirabelle froze on the pony, her arms tightening around Kili's body. The young dwarf winced slightly in pain but made no sound of annoyance.

"And I suppose an old man like me would be pretty useless too. Should I go crawling back to my bed?" Gandalf was sick of Thorin's childish comments himself and finally made a move to stop him. The king lowered his head in shame and the crew continued the rest of their day in silence.

The dwarves were unusually silent as they set out camp so the two young brothers took to scaring the small hobbit Bilbo. Mirabelle was standing by the cliff looking down and the scene and wishing that she was home in her cosy hobbit bed.

"What was that?" Bilbo looked around frantically, trying to discern from whence the noise had come. Kili and Fili smirked at each other and turned back to the hobbit.

"Those were orcs." Kili said in an eerie tone, his face falling into a serious composure.

"Orcs?"

"Yes, horrible creatures, orcs raid small travelers' camp at the dead of night, slaying them without a sound."

Bilbo squeaked and his face visibly paled.

The two brothers burst into loud laughter and Mirabelle turned to face them. She smiled and walked up to them, about to ask in on the joke. The small hobbit felt a presence behind her and she froze, feeling the intense aura of Thorin.

"Orc raids are no joke, you two should know better than to laugh about that. Let them come down here and attack you, see how you fare then." The two boys cowered lowly and turned away. They looked to Balin as he began to explain to them, yet again, why Thorin was so spiteful toward the orcs.

Mirabelle turned to Thorin after she had heard the story. The girl had to be honest; she had no idea the pain it must be like to see one's own father slaughtered in front of one's eyes. She sighed and walked up to Thorin, who was standing where she was before.

"I am sorry. You are truly a brave man and have seen many things that have battle aged you." She went to lay a hand on his arm only to have it thrust away; as if her touch would burn him.

"What do you know of battle, female? You have seen nothing but your parents love and affection and that petty white gate in front of your home." He slid past her and turned to talk to Gandalf who was rather concerned for Mirabelle.

Kili moved up beside her and placed to hands on her shoulders, an act of sweet friendship. "Do not let him get to you, Mirabelle, for you are a strong girl."

Mirabelle smiled up at him. His words were supposed to comfort her but they did the opposite. A girl; that was all they saw her as. None the less, she was grateful for Kili and his attempt at her friendship.

"Thank you for your compassion, my friend." Kili smiled to her and they headed back closer to the fire.

When Thorin returned from his talk with Gandalf, the wizard was nowhere to be seen. Kili and Fili questioned Thorin but the king just grunted and brooded in a corner.

"Got into an argument, d'ya suppose?" Nori, Ori and Dori were all looking toward Thorin, their faces stricken with worry.

"Aye, don't worry about him lads; a little scolding will do him good every now and then." Balin walked up to the trio, ignoring Thorin's warning glare.

"Mirabelle, come with us to tend to the horses."

"The ponies, you mean?"

Kili and Fili frowned at the small girl's comment but led her away none the less.

"I'm just going to go this way a bit," Mirabelle headed off toward a clump of trees, ignoring the looks sent to her by Kili.

"Aye, lass, I suggest you don't wander too far off from us."

Mirabelle just laughed and headed on, pushing her way through the branches.

"It's fine, nothing is going to harm m-" She was cut off by her own scream as she felt something slither up her leg. Dropping what they were doing, Kili and his brother ran toward her.

"What is wrong, Mirabelle?"

"S-s-s-SNAKE! Get it off me!" Mirabelle stood still as the brothers grabbed the snake and flung it off her.

"You make so much fuss over one snake, Mirabelle."

She huffed and headed back to the horses. "Uh, guys? How many ponies did we have before?"

"16, why?"

"There's only fourteen left."

Hearing her urgent tone, Fili rushed toward her to see that it was true, two horses were gone. Just at that moment, Bilbo wandered over to them, juggling three bowls of soup.

"I was told to bring dinner to you and-"

"Ah! My dear burglar Bilbo! Just lucky you came here right at this time."

Mirabelle sent Fili a warning look but he just ignored her.

"Come with us, Bilbo, for this will be your first burglar act."

"What he means," Mirabelle cut in, "Is that you will be heading right back to camp and forget about any burglar act."

"What I really meant," Fili spoke again, an impatient tone in his voice, "Is that we need you to go get the ponies back from the-"

"Bilbo, don't listen to him." Mirabelle pleaded her cousin, hoping that he would very much take her heed and turn back to camp.

"I uh, need to uhh," Bilbo fumbled with the soup and Kili groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, that's right; we need to turn this way." He pushed Bilbo up to the mountain path whilst Fili grabbed the soup from him.

"We'll be right behind you, if you are in trouble hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a screech owl." Kili ushered Bilbo off and shot his brother a glance.

"We're not going to follow him, are we?" Mirabelle asked the brothers, an annoyed look on her face.

"No, but we are coming back; we just need to get some more weapons and inform Thorin."

Mirabelle grimaced and stuck up a hand. "You do that part; I'll do the weapon getting part." The hobbit didn't fancy being turned into Mirabelle stew, especially with Thorin hating her right now.

"All right but we must be quick about this, who knows what our burglar might get into now that we're not there to keep an eye on him."

Mirabelle grumbled and headed back to camp, getting everyone up and telling them to equip their weapons.

"Female! You will tell me what is going on right now before I am urged to behead you."

Mirabelle scoffed and continued ignoring the king. He was starting to get on her nerves. The two brothers pushed past Mirabelle and smiled nervously at their uncle. He could be pretty scary when he got angry.

"We seemed to have lost two of our ponies, Uncle."

"What?"

"And our burglar too."

"What?!"

Mirabelle cringed at the sound of his voice but turned in surprise when there was no other outburst. "Is that it?"

Thorin glared at the female hobbit, dislike streaming from his eyes. She held his gaze and straightened, glaring back at him twice as hard. "What do you mean 'Is that it'?" Thorin thundered at her; advancing toward Mirabelle so he could tower over her.

"I meant what I said and if you were too deaf to hear it, then so be it." She huffed and stalked off, heading toward where Bilbo was.

* * *

Kili and Fili followed after Mirabelle, raising their weapons up and screaming a battle cry. Mirabelle felt a rush through her and suddenly using her father's dagger came naturally to her. She leapt up and landed on one of the trolls, swiping at his arm before landing a kick on his jaw. She jumped back down before going in for another attack.

"Ah!"

The three trolls grabbed her on her four limbs and all the dwarves froze.

"Mirabelle!" Kili cried, running toward her.

The trolls stopped him and pulled harder on Mirabelle's legs and arms. "Drop your arms or we pull hers off."

Everyone turned to Thorin and he growled loudly before hesitantly releasing his axe.

It wasn't long before they had five or six dwarves roasting above the fire. "Can't we just eat them raw?"

Bilbo jumped up and seized his chance, winking at his cousin. "Ah, no! You can't! I know the secret to eating dwarves."

The trolls paused what they were doing to look at the small Hobbit. "The secret to eating dwarf… is… uh… _skinning them_."

Mirabelle would have slapped herself in the face if she could reach. Of all the things.

"Of course!" the hobbit muttered as she realized what her cousin was doing.

"That's a load of wubbish!" One of the trolls exclaimed, peering suspiciously at Bilbo.

"No, let us listen to the burglahobbit. Bert, get the skinning knife." The dwarves started protesting and yelling at Bilbo, swearing they were going to skin _him_ when they got out of this. Mirabelle shook her head and kicked Kili, stopping him from squawking and cursing.

"Just be patient." She grumbled to the prince, unaware of the look he was sending her. It bordered something of disbelief and worry for her sanity.

Bilbo kept coming up with ridiculous excuses and soon the trolls became impatient.

"We shouldn't listen to him anymore, he's just stalling us for time!"

Mirabelle caught a dash of grey behind one of the trees and she panicked, racking her brain for ideas. "You can't eat that dwarf! He's been infected!" There were screams of protests around her but she continued. "In fact, they're all infected, they've got worms in their… uh… tubes!" The dwarves were yelling and swearing at her before Thorin kicked them to shut up.

"I, uh, have huge parasites." He yelled hesitantly, blushing a shade of red.

Kili caught on and smirked at Mirabelle, silently approving of her quick thinking. "I have tons of them; they're as big as my arm!"

Soon the rest of the dwarves caught on and they started screaming out stupid things.

"What do you suggest we do then, lady?"

Mirabelle winced as the attention was drawn on her.

"Do you suggest we just set them all free?"

Mirabelle looked as if she was actually considering this.

"Well…" The young hobbit smiled as she saw Gandalf climb upon the stone that was blocking the sunlight.

"What's that?"

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf made a look of disgust and a sound of agitation. "Let dawn take you all!" He slammed his cane onto the stone and Mirabelle watched as it sliced clean in half. Slowly, the trolls began freezing and their skin began to harden.

"Gandalf, I am so very glad to see you right now!" Mirabelle rushed toward the wizard and slammed him with a hug, making him and the other dwarves laugh.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Any corrections will also be greatly appreciated. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book.**

**Thank you to Leilani101, LalaithElerrina, ZabuzasGirl, Bebe Buell and Sophia J. for reviewing. Reviews are a writer's cup of coffee (:**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_"I, uh, have huge parasites." He yelled hesitantly, blushing a shade of red._

_Kili caught on and smirked at Mirabelle, silently approving of her quick thinking. "I have tons of them; they're as big as my arm!"_

_Soon the rest of the dwarves caught on and they started screaming out stupid things._

_"What do you suggest we do then, lady?" _

_Mirabelle winced as the attention was drawn on her. _

_"Do you suggest we just set them all free?" Mirabelle looked as if she was actually considering this._

_"Well…" The young hobbit smiled as she saw Gandalf climb upon the stone that was blocking the sunlight._

_"What's that?"_

_"Can we eat him too?"_

_Gandalf made a look of disgust and a sound of agitation. "Let dawn take you all!" He slammed his cane onto the stone and Mirabelle watched as it sliced clean in half. Slowly, the trolls began freezing and their skin began to harden._

_"Gandalf, I am so very glad to see you right now!" Mirabelle rushed toward the wizard and slammed him with a hug, making him and the other dwarves laugh._

* * *

"It was that female hobbit's fault that we got into that mess. She was the one that got caught, she was the one that made us drop our weapons, and she was the one wh-"

"Who thought of stalling for time until I arrived." Gandalf cut Thorin off from his verbal attack at Mirabelle with a stern frown.

"It's quite alright, Gandalf. Thorin is right; I **was** the one who got everyone in trouble." Mirabelle turned to the fuming king and bowed her head.

"Mirabelle…" Kili whispered as he watched the distraught girl battle her tears. "Uncle-" he started to say when Mirabelle cut him off.

"I hope you will forgive me, your majesty,"

Thorin could not tell if Mirabelle was mocking his title or not, "And I will try to do all in my power to make it up to you." Mirabelle kept her head down as she waited for the king to comment.

The small hobbit sincerely hoped that he would forgive her; or else her feelings might be crushed. _Feelings? _Mirabelle paused in the middle of her thought, since when did she have **feelings** for the king?

"Mirabelle?"

The girl stood up right and turned to the wizard. "Yes, Gandalf?" The wizard shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. The poor hobbit was too busy thinking of something to hear Thorin's acceptance of her apology. The king himself had seemed quite out of it after his outburst.

"We must hurry along, child, it seems the others have found the cave in which the trolls were living in before."

Mirabelle wrinkled her nose as she neared the cave. The stench was horrid and she was barely a few metres away. "Do I really have to go in there? It will stink." Gandalf raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Mirabelle sighed and pouted. Reverse psychology worked on her. If the wizard did not wish for her to follow, she would anyway.

"Mirabelle!"

She turned to look at Kili as he ran over to her. "Wait for me." He smiled at her and ushered her into the cave, copying her actions of putting a hand over his nose and mouth.

Mirabelle winced as she stepped on a skeleton hand and shrieked quietly when something fell on her from the ceiling of the cave. As a natural instinct, she grabbed on to the nearest object, which just happened to be Thorin.

"What are you doing, female?" Thorin glared at the hobbit in the dark, wondering what the hell she was onto.

Bilbo looked over to his cousin as he heard Thorin speak. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Mirabelle clutching to Thorin's arm as if her life depended on it.

"I, uh, am not really, uh, a fan of, uh-"

"Will you stop your incessant mumbling? Stupid hobbit." Thorin thrust Mirabelle off his arm and marched toward Gandalf, who had an amused expression on his face.

"I…" Despite how many times he had rejected the thought of her, Mirabelle couldn't help but hope that her feelings would be returned.

"Mirabelle." Kili stepped next to her and offered his arm to her. She took it and smiled gratefully to him.

"Thank you Kili. If you must know, I am a little bit afraid of the dark."

Kili raised an eyebrow. "A little bit?"

Mirabelle laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

"Kili." Fili turned to his brother with a warning gaze.

"I know, brother." Kili sighed and turned to the female.

"Is there something the matter, Kili?" Mirabelle questioned the prince, her doe eyes wide and curious. Kili winced and held himself back from hugging her right then and there.

"Kili, you should know better than to interfere with their business." Fili sighed as he watched his younger brother hold onto Mirabelle. Most of the dwarves could see that Kili's feelings for the girl were growing. Fili just wished that Mirabelle would notice this and stop going after his uncle.

* * *

The company looked around the cave a while longer, finding swords and other blades of elven make. Although Thorin refused to wield a blade made by his 'enemy' at first, he reluctantly agreed after a stern word from Gandalf.

Mirabelle watched the exchange between the two men with raised eyebrows. No matter how rough Thorin acted toward her, Gandalf could make the king go quiet like a scolded child.

"Aye, it's funny to see Gandalf acting like Thorin's parent, does it not, Mirabelle?"

She looked up at Kili, whose arm she was still grabbing onto, and smiled.

"It must make him feel better though," She pondered to Kili who didn't mind in the least that she was gripping his arm still, "After all, he has been fatherless for quite some time."

Thorin turned and glared at the hobbit, making her blush bright red and hide her face in Kili's arm. "You are in no position to talk of my family like such, female."

Bilbo heard this and went to defend his cousin. "You watch your mouth, Thorin. You may be king but that does not give you the right to constantly downgrade others."

Bilbo was fuming when he looked back at Mirabelle and saw how ashamed she looked, still burying her face into Kili's arm. "If you insult my cousin like that again, I'll… I'll do… **something**." Although Bilbo wasn't very convincing with his threat, Mirabelle was relieved to find that her cousin had stood up for her.

"Thank you Bilbo…" She whispered and let go of Kili, who had been quite silent throughout this exchange, and walked up to her cousin.

Thorin huffed and glared at Mirabelle one more time before ordering the dwarves out of the cave. Mirabelle gave Bilbo one more grateful look before heading out also.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Mirabelle turned to Bombur and smiled widely. "Of course, Bombur. At least I feel better now that I am in the fresh air again." The large dwarf worried about the female but let the problem go, knowing she was strong enough to deal with it herself.

As Bilbo and Gandalf exited the cave as well, Mirabelle noticed a new addition to Bilbo's belt. She smiled slightly, feeling better now that her cousin had a form of protection on him.

"Come now, we must hurry, there is no time to idle." Kili smiled charmingly at her before dragging her along, leaving Bilbo to shake his head and Gandalf to laugh, once again, quietly to himself.

* * *

They were running, and at quite the speed they were running. Mirabelle was still confused as to what lead Thorin to grabbing her arm and dragging her along with him. He pulled her and they sprinted along with the rest of the dwarves.

"Wargs? Orcs? What is going on Thorin?"

The king grumbled to himself and tightened his grip around her as the other dwarves pulled him behind a rock. "We are being hunted by orcs." He stated, as if it was the most natural thing.

"What?!"

Thorin placed a rough hand over her mouth, effectively silencing and shocking the small hobbit. "Must you always raise your voice? Do not attract more attention."

Mirabelle nodded and kept quiet, watching as Kili swallowed down his nerves, stepped out from behind the huge rock and shot the Orc and Warg.

"Curses." It looked like he had missed when the two horrid creatures tumbled over the rock. The other dwarves shot into action and stabbed and sliced at the monsters.

"Hurry!" They all followed Gandalf as he signalled for them to follow him. Kili's failed aim at the warg had caught the attention of the rest of the orcs and they were now thundering toward the dwarves.

"Where is Gandalf?" Fili cried as the orcs stalked toward them.

"He has abandoned us. Stand your ground men, and fight." Thorin ordered as he saw no sign of the wizard.

"No! Gandalf would never abandon us!"

Thorin sent Mirabelle a glare and shoved her over to her cousin, leaving the two hobbits to cling to each other. Kili glared at his uncle for pushing the girl in such a rough manner but he was distracted when he heard Gandalf yell. "Over here, you fools!"

The dwarves looked between the wargs and the wizard, deciding quite hurriedly to follow the wizard. Mirabelle had dragged her cousin to the cave when she heard Thorin yell out for Kili. She pushed Bilbo into the cave and turned, unsheathing her sword. Ignoring Thorin's curses and yells, she ran toward Kili, adrenaline thumping in her veins.

"Eat dirt you monster." She yelled loudly and sliced the orc's head off before it could attack Kili. She stabbed the warg in the eye before grabbing Kili and pulling him toward the cave.

"Stupid girl, what were you doing?" Thorin was furious as he glared down at the female hobbit, watching as she trembled underneath his look. Kili was still staring at the girl in awe. She had saved his life and was now sitting there taking his uncle's verbal abuse as if it would not hurt her.

"Uncle." He placed an arm on Thorin only to have it shoved off with a glare.

"Quiet boy. This hobbit must be taught her lesson." The other dwarves were beginning to fidget now that they had heard the king's words. To be honest, not many of them had liked the idea of a female accompanying them but they had soon warmed up to her cheerful nature.

Thorin took a step toward Mirabelle and he soon stood directly above her. The female hobbit jumped back in fright, her bangs pushing off from her forehead. Thorin's eyes widened.

"That mark…" Before he could question the female, Gandalf had called out for them to follow him.

As the company rounded the corner, Thorin's eyes widened slightly before his glare intensified. "What is the meaning of this, Gandalf?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was not very pleasing, I did not like it very much either. Please leave a review and tell me anything that you wished to. Once again, constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book.**

**Thank you to Leilani101, LalaithElerrina and Zabuzasgirl for reviewing. As always, I thank you very much for your advice (:**

**BEWARE THE MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**GOING TO BE EDITING EVERYTHING AND WRITING THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AGAIN BEFORE NEXT UPLOAD SO IT MAY TAKE A WHILE.**

**_Last Time:_**

_"Idiot girl, what were you doing?" Thorin was furious as he glared down at the female hobbit, watching as she trembled underneath his look. Kili was still staring at the girl in awe. She had saved his life and was now sitting there taking his uncle's verbal abuse as if it would not hurt her._

_"Uncle." He placed an arm on Thorin only to have it shoved off with a glare._

_"Quiet boy. This hobbit must be taught her lesson." The other dwarves were beginning to fidget now that they had heard the king's words. To be honest, not many of them had liked the idea of a female accompanying them but they had soon warmed up to her cheerful nature._

_Thorin took a step toward Mirabelle and he soon stood directly above her. The female hobbit jumped back in fright, her bangs pushing off from her forehead. Thorin's eyes widened._

_"That mark…" before he could question the female, Gandalf had called out for them to follow him._

_As the company rounded the corner, Thorin's eyes widened slightly before his glare intensified. "What is the meaning of this, Gandalf?"_

* * *

"Imladris; the last homely house, east of the sea. Also known by another name in the common tongue." Gandalf swept a huge arm around, displaying the beautiful sight.

"Rivendell…" Bilbo breathed, looking around in awe.

"Was this your intention, Gandalf? To lead us to the elves?" Thorin was mad with anger and he did little to hide it.

"Yes, there are things that only they can answer." Gandalf was about to continue walking but Thorin grabbed him by the arm.

"You now they will not approve of our quest. They do not want the dwarves to regain the mountain."

"They do not have to know all about the quest, only which of that is relevant to them. The only ill will here is that of which you bring with you." Gandalf shrugged the king's arm off and lead the rest of the dwarves down the path. Kili grabbed Mirabelle's arm and shot his uncle a look. Thorin merely growled before reluctantly following his companions.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kili?" Mirabelle sighed as she fell into step with the prince. He turned to look at the small hobbit before grinning his agreement.

"Aye lass, but nowhere near as breath taking as you are." Kili smirked as Mirabelle's cheeks reddened. She threw him an agitated look before playfully slapping his arm.

"Well your royal handsome highness, what is it that has put you in such a good mood, today?" She laughed when Kili looked offended, capturing Fili's attention.

"My, my, what do we have here? Two little children playing?" He shot his brother a warning look but Kili just shrugged it off before turning back to the female hobbit.

"That pains me, am I not always charming and in a good mood?" He questioned Mirabelle, making her scoff and feign shock.

"How dare the prince lie? Does he not know the consequences?" They all burst out into merry laughter and continued following Gandalf.

"Now, it will take a lot of charming speech to fool the elves, so… You will leave the talking to me." Gandalf stated as they neared the elven palace.

"Are you insinuating something, dear old Gandalf? That we are not merry speakers?" The old wizard just laughed and patted Mirabelle's head. Her cousin scolded her for such insolent words but she just bit back a smile. Today was good; whatever was going to happen, Mirabelle had a feeling it was going to be a great day.

"Lass, it'd be best if you come to the middle of the group." Before she could protest, Balin had already dragged her into the group and the dwarves surrounded her.

She vaguely heard the elf addressing Gandalf as 'Mithrandir' and realised that it must be his elven name. "It sounds so complicated and intricate." She muttered and listened to the rest of the conversation. It was only when she heard the sound of hooves clattering on the floor that she awoke from her trance.

Kili pulled her close to him and the horses circled the elves. "Mithrandir…" The regal looking elf gave Gandalf a pointed look before hopping off his horse gracefully and pulling the old wizard into a friendly embrace.

"Lord Elrond!" It looked as if the elf from before could suck a lemon, if he could frown any more.

"It seems there were a group of orcs just outside. Something or someone… Must have drawn them here." Gandalf scratched the back of his head sheepishly as a smile graced his lips.

"Uh, that may have been us…" Lord Elrond turned to look at the cluster of dwarves before him.

He nodded at Thorin before raising his head to speak. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, I welcome you; king under the mountain, to my home." The dwarf king merely grumbled and the group tightened around Mirabelle. She found herself pushed up against Kili and squashed between Nori and Bombur.

"I have heard a lot about, from when I last met your father." Lord Elrond's eyes bored into Thorin's and all the dwarves could see the king was getting flustered.

"Well he never spoke about you." Thorin stated, trying to draw out trouble. Lord Elrond merely laughed before turning back to talk to Gandalf.

"It appears you have a female in the group."

The companions sighed in defeat and the circle around the hobbit loosened, allowing her to breathe again.

"A Halfling! Two to be exact." Lord Elrond approached Mirabelle and Kili tightened his grip on her. She gave him a reassuring look before turning to the Elven king.

"Mirabelle Took, your highness." Lord Elrond sent the small hobbit a approving nod before beckoning her with a hand.

"Come, my child, we must get you freshened up, for I am sure travelling with this group of men will have given you no time for yourself. Mirabelle blushed bright red and took the elven king's hand, eliciting a growl from Fili and Kili as well as her cousin Bilbo.

The elf lord turned back to the dwarves and spoke a few words in elvish. The group, angered by the words they did not understand, growled and yelled.

"Cease your chattering, he is only offering you food." Gandalf sighed and turned away as the dwarves raised their eyebrows.

"Ah, then lead on."

Mirabelle cracked a smile at their behaviour before following the elf king. He led her through a couple of corridors and away from the sight of the dwarves, much to Kili's displeasure.

"Miriel?" A petite elf girl appeared from one of the rooms, gasping as she saw the small hobbit. "Please show Mirabelle to her room and be sure to get her cleaned up and refreshed." Lord Elrond handed Mirabelle over to the elleth as though she were an item before taking his leave.

"As you can tell, my name is Miriel; may I ask what is yours?"

Mirabelle blushed slightly before replying, her voice soft and unsure. "Mirabelle Took, Lady Miriel, but Mirabelle is just fine."

"Well then, I insist that you only call me Miriel." Mirabelle nodded before following the tall elleth to an empty room.

* * *

Mirabelle sat down at her seat, gently raising an arm to close Kili's gaping jaw. "Miriel did a great job, but there is no need for you to over exaggerate." Kili's ears reddened slightly and he pushed her hand away gently. They both turned to Thorin, who was discussing their plans for the quest.

"The female hobbit will be staying with the elves, that way, she can be led home at any time and she will be in no immediate danger." Mirabelle frowned and opened her mouth to protest but Bilbo shot her a warning look. It was clear that he was in the 'Leave Mirabelle Behind' plan as well.

"She is weak and fragile, a female who does not know how to fight." Kili stood up at this, glaring at his uncle.

"She can fight! Did you not see how she attacked the trolls?" Kili raised a menacing fist at his uncle, ignoring Mirabelle and Fili's cries.

"And yet she still got distracted long enough for the trolls to take her hostage." Thorin glared right at his nephew and Kili sat down again, burning with rage.

"She may have been use to us, had she been born male. The mark on her forehead proves her to be special but a female has no use for battle skills." Thorin laid back in his chair, thinking that the conversation was over. Mirabelle fumed and slammed her fork down, whipping her head to glare right at the dwarf king.

"You thoughtless, inconsiderate bastard, Thorin Oakenshield. Many times I have tried to please you, doing as you bid and fending for myself. I did not choose for this path nor did I expect this journey to fall on me. You think so lowly of me but even female hobbits have feelings you know. For a long time I have wished for acceptance in your eyes, must you dismiss my feelings like such?" Mirabelle stood up abruptly, mumbling an apology to the other dwarves and Gandalf before bolting for her room.

The dwarves all turn to Thorin as they wondered what he was going to do. It was the first time either of them had seen a female yell so loudly at their king.

The dwarf stood up and pushed his seat in, mumbling an apology as well before slowly leaving the room, his face down and expression hidden.

"What a mess our little hobbit has gotten herself into." Gandalf chuckled as he turned to face Bilbo, who was still staring at the seat in which Mirabelle had previously been sitting.

"Kili?" Fili's voice was quiet and hesitant as he nudged his brother. Kili had his face down and was still as a stone.

"Brother, please excuse me." The young prince stood up, gaining everyone's attention. They all smiled sympathetically at him but he turned away before any of them could say anything.

Kili walked robotically out the door and the room silenced again. The atmosphere thickened to the point where everyone was glad that Lord Elrond walked in.

"Is something the matter?" The elf king asked as he looked around to see the faces of the dwarven company.

"None of your bus'ness." Bofur growled as he slammed his drink down on the table. This seemed to shock everyone out of their surprise and soon the table erupted in chattering yet again, albeit hesitant.

Mirabelle stood in her room, looking out the window to the brilliant moon. Miriel had come to ask her if she needed anything before but the hobbit had dismissed the elf rather rudely. She bit back her apology as she saw the girl's face fall.

"Why did it have to be me?" Mirabelle whispered as she lifted a finger up to trace a heart on the window." She sighed and watched as her breath fogged up the glass again.

"Mirabelle?" Said girl froze and stiffened, not expecting the owner of the voice to be in her room. "Mirabelle?" Thorin repeated, as he slowly edged toward the girl, afraid that she would break if he spoke too loudly.

"What do you want, Thorin?" She did not turn to face the king as he stood beside her, looking out the window at the moon.

"What do you feel for me, Halfling?" Mirabelle blew out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Thorin had finally said her name and it didn't last more than twice.

"I don't know, Thorin, I do not know." She sighed and leaned on the window sill, finally turning to face the dwarf king.

"Your feelings for me must be erased, Mirabelle."

Her breath hitched and her eyes filled up again.

"This quest is important to me and I will not be able to give you the attention you deserve. There are much better men out there than myself."

Mirabelle opened her mouth to argue but Thorin laid a hand on her shoulder, successfully silencing her.

"Please forget about your feelings for me, Mirabelle."

The small girl sighed and turned away from him again. She did not know if her feelings would go away that quickly, if ever.

"Thorin…" She whispered. Her body stiffened as she felt the dwarf encase her in a hug. It was warm and safe, much like her father's. Mirabelle stilled with a shock. _Much like my father's_. She finally gave in and leaned to his touch, realising at last what her feelings for the kings were.

"Thank you." Thorin laid his chin on the girl's head and continued hugging her, humming softly to the hobbit. The two of them stood there for a while, just staring out the window.

"Mirabelle…" Kili stood at the door of her room as he saw the two people hug. He froze and felt his heart stop.

* * *

"A picturesque couple; that was what they looked like." Kili sat on his bed as he stared at the wall in front of him, glaring two imaginary holes into the stone.

"You up for some sparring?" The prince lifted his head to see his brother at the door, a worried smile on his face. Kili managed to pull a smile of his own and nodded.

"Alright." The two brothers grabbed their blades and headed out to the courtyard, not surprised at all to see some of the dwarves were already outside.

"Pay attention!" Kili started as Fili yelled at him, jolting him awake from his daydream. He lifted his sword just in time to parry Fili's attack.

"You know what?" Kili asked in between breaths as he dodged and swung.

"What?" Fili swung at his brother's head only to have Kili attack him in the legs. He jumped and spun, just in time to dodge.

"I'm just going to forget about Mirabelle. She and Uncle deserve their happiness." Kili swiftly thrust his brother's blade aside and pointed his own sword at Fili's neck. Fili frowned at his brother's comment but yielded and took Kili's hand to stand up.

"I don't know…" He said, but did not say anything else. They both looked up to see Thorin heading toward them but Mirabelle was nowhere in sight.

"Uncle!" Kili called out, running toward the king.

"Get yourselves ready, we will be leaving at first light." Fili frowned at the tense way Thorin spoke.

"Will Mirabelle…?" Kili cocked his head to the side and sheathed his sword. Fili smiled, _he says he'll forget about her but he can't help himself._ The brother thought.

"Yes, we will not leave the Halfling in the care of **_elves_**." The two brothers cringed at Thorin's obvious distaste for the elves, wondering also, what had happened in the room that changed his mind about bringing Mirabelle.

"Are you sure it is safe?" Fili flinched as Thorin sent him a glare, telling him with his hard gaze that if the young dwarf said anything else… There would be hell to pay.

"Let us go get ready, brother."

* * *

"Kili!" Mirabelle screamed as the mountain split and they were separated. She tugged out of Thorin's grip and ran toward where Kili was.

"**KILI!**" Her scream pierced the ears of the dwarves as the Halfling yelled out, watching in despair as the younger dwarf and a few of the others were smashed in between two sides of the mountain.

The small hobbit sprinted up to the pile of dwarves and gasped quietly. "Kili?" She pushed his shoulder gently, a tear running down her face.

"Please wake up… Kili?" Fili placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into a hug. Thorin pushed past the two of them and checked on the other dwarves before turning to his nephew.

Mirabelle placed a hand to her heart and whimpered softly when she felt how hard it was beating.

"Mirabelle?" She gasped and looked to Kili, who was sitting up slowly and looking around. Fili gently pushed her in his direction and she stumbled over to him. He pulled her into an embrace and stilled as he felt her whole body shudder as she sobbed loudly.

"I thought… Oh lord, Kili…" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, not realising that the young dwarf had gone bright red.

"Where is our burglar?" Mirabelle stilled and pulled out of Kili's embrace, her face covered with worry all over again.

"He's over here!" Thorin rushed over to the cliff edge, followed closely by Mirabelle.

"Bilbo! Thorin please help him!" She tugged on his arm and he growled, clearly agitated. He flung himself over, using one arm to hold on and the other to help the small hobbit climb up. After Bilbo was up and safely in his cousin's hold, Thorin climbed up as well.

"Ahh, we thought we'd lost our burglar!" Fili exclaimed before patting his heart mockingly. Thorin growled again and turned away, facing ahead.

"He's been lost ever since he started this quest." Kili saw both hobbits stiffened and felt the need to glare at his uncle.

Mirabelle shook her head at the young dwarf, telling him not to interfere. With a heavy sigh, he turned to follow his uncle, who had already started heading for a cave.

"We will rest here tonight, and then set out again in the morning. Nori take first watch. No fires." Thorin listed out his instructions before turning to lay out his blanket. Mirabelle turned to Kili, smiling as he offered to help her with her blanket.

"Thank you." Mirabelle grabbed one side while he grabbed the other. They were about to lay the blanket down when Kili topped. "Is something the matter?" Kili shook his head before responding.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping near Thorin?" The small female blinked.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be uh… sleeping near Thorin?" The young dwarf was getting flustered and Fili was tempted to help him out of his situation. Instead, the brother continued watching the exchange between the hobbit and the dwarf.

"Why would I be sleeping with Thorin?" Mirabelle blushed slightly as she realised the double meaning behind her words.

"Are you two not courting?" Kili's ears turned red slightly as he watched the female burst out into loud laughter. Mirabelle quietened down after all the other dwarves scolded her for being so loud.

"I am not spoken for, Kili, and especially not by your uncle." Mirabelle frowned slightly as she watched Kili visibly sigh in relief.

"What**_ever_** gave you the idea that we wer-" Mirabelle just stopped her sentence and shook her head, lying down and bidding Kili goodnight, not even bothering to help him lay out his blanket.

"Ahh…" Kili murmured quietly as he watched Mirabelle's shoulders rise and dip with her breathing. "You never cease to amaze me, Mirabelle Took." He lay down on his blanket and closed his eyes, shifting around; unconsciously moving closer to the small female hobbit.

* * *

"Ow! What the…?" Mirabelle sat up abruptly as she felt her forehead burning she saw Bilbo with his bags packed but before she could question him, Thorin was yelling for everyone to get up. Although the king had issued his warning, it was too late as the company fell through the cracks in the ground.

"Ah! Kili, I am so sorry." Mirabelle quickly got off the dwarf and extended an arm to him, helping him stand.

They both yelled out as Kili was grabbed by a goblin, as well as the other dwarves. Mirabelle went by unnoticed but Kili grabbed her arm and she ended up being dragged along with the others. She turned back to see Bilbo looking around frantically, trying to decide what to do.

"Go Bilbo. Do what you must." Mirabelle smiled at her cousin before grasping Kili's hand for support. He blushed but the small hobbit female took no notice of it, as they were all being swept away with the goblins.

* * *

**This was a longer chapter than usual and I feel quite proud of myself. There are tons of mistakes, I know, I was writing this in a rush. I'm glad that we finally got over Mirabelle's crush for Thorin and are now moving forward to the story of her and Kili.**

**There are a lot of things going on right now at my house so please not that it WILL be a while before the next upload. (about two or three days so Sunday or Monday.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book. **

**A/N: The book's storyline is completely and utterly different to the movie so I wasn't sure which to use. In the end, I mixed it up a bit a made a different scene. No flames about this please.**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

"_Ow! What the…?" __Mirabelle__ sat up abruptly as she felt her forehead burning she saw Bilbo with his bags packed but before she could question him, Thorin was yelling for everyone to get up. Although the king had issued his warning, it was too late as the company fell through the cracks in the ground._

"_Ah! Kili, I am so sorry." __Mirabelle__ quickly got off the dwarf and extended an arm to him, helping him stand._

_They both yelled out as Kili was grabbed by a goblin, as well as the other dwarves. __Mirabelle__ went by unnoticed but Kili grabbed her arm and she ended up being dragged along with the others. She turned back to see Bilbo looking around frantically, trying to decide what to do. _

_"Go Bilbo. Do what you must." __Mirabelle__ smiled at her cousin before grasping Kili's hand for support. He blushed but the small hobbit female took no notice of it, as they were all being swept away with the goblins._

* * *

The dwarves encircled Mirabelle again, much like in Rivendell. Ahead of them sat a monstrosity so hideous even Mirabelle had to admit she wanted to heave.

"What is **that**?" She exclaimed to Kili, who was also looking anywhere else but at the beast. The prince turned to the hobbit and grimaced slightly.

"I think he is the king of these goblins." He made a face and squeezed her hand.

"Oh gosh, those poor goblins." She said, scrunching her face up as the goblin's chin wobbled as he ordered his subjects. "I think his chin is larger than our heads." She looked up again before averting her eyes immediately.

"The Orcrist! That hideous dwarf has brought an elven sword into my kingdom!" The goblin king let out a howl of rage and, what seemed to be, agony. He screamed and yelled for the smaller goblins to take away the sword.

"Well what do we have here? A female amidst a company of male dwarves?" The king leaned forward and peered at Mirabelle whilst his subjects cackled and laughed. The poor hobbit fidgeted under his gaze. Kili untangled his fingers from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Well, well, well… It seems as if this female has snagged one of the young ones." The king leaned back again, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Get the bone crusher!"

Mirabelle gulped at the name of the device that these goblins had made. Goblins were known throughout Middle Earth for their obsession with making machines that could slaughter a lot of people at once.

"What do you think the bone crusher does?" Kili asked Mirabelle. She raised an eyebrow at him and the prince shrugged.

"It crushes bones, impudent child." Thorin glared at Kili and the young prince cowered. Mirabelle just sighed and turned to his brother, who seemed to be unnaturally still.

"Fili?" She prodded him with a finger but he only blinked and ignored her.

"Aye lass, ye should probably leave the poor lad alone. He's seen more than he's heard of today." Balin patted Mirabelle's hand and she reluctantly turned away from Fili.

"It seems as though something is troubling Fili…" Mirabelle looked at the older brother once more before turning her attention back to more serious matters.

"We will crush the youngest one." Although Kili was really the youngest, the king pointed to Ori, as he seemed the most fragile.

"Stop!" Thorin demanded and took a step forward. The goblins moved to stop him but their king halted them.

"Well I never, it is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." He paused and looked at Thorin for a while. "But I forgot, you do not have a mountain, therefore, you are not a king… That makes you no one, really." Thorin fumed and Mirabelle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, he is only saying that to rouse your anger. Do not let his words get to you." Mirabelle sighed in relief as she saw Thorin visibly calm down. Fili raised an eyebrow at his uncle whilst Kili turned his face away from Mirabelle.

* * *

The goblin king let out a laugh and picked up a giant sword. He stood up painfully slowly before signalling for his goblins to leave. He laughed loudly and glared once at Thorin before swinging his blade to attack him. All of a sudden, the lights in the cave blacked out and everyone was left in darkness. Mirabelle waited for any screams of pain but heard none.

"Take up arms! Fight!"

The companions had never felt more relieved than when they heard the old wizard's voice. Mirabelle grabbed her dagger from the pile and jumped up, immediately slashing a goblin as she felt it come up to her. The lights flickered back on and the dwarves swung into action. They followed the old wizard, slashing through the goblins as they went.

"Where'd the goblin king go?" Mirabelle was grabbed by the young prince and he dragged her with the others.

"You have to keep up, Mirabelle!" He sent her an agitated look before releasing his hold and fighting the oncoming goblins. As they passed the bridge, Mirabelle looked down and she swore she heard Bilbo's voice. Shaking her head, she moved on, slicing a goblin in the leg when it came to close to her.

The dwarves and the wizard and the little female hobbit continued running for their lives. Mirabelle huffed as her breath wavered but Kili grabbed her hand and she kept up. They had gotten to a rickety looking bridge when the goblin king landed in front of them. Mirabelle winced as she felt the bridge shake and wobble. She grabbed onto Kili's arm and she felt him tense up. They all watched as Gandalf sliced at the goblin king, once in the belly and again in the eye.

He teetered and fell, causing the bridge where they stood to groan loudly before giving up, sending the companions flying down to the caverns below.

"Why is it, ever since the goblins, we seem to be freefalling more than usual?" Dwalin, who was falling beside Mirabelle at the time, let out a snort and grunted.

They landed in a heap and Mirabelle felt Fili groan below her. She hastily got up and apologised to the brother who just waved her off.

"Well, it couldn't have gotten any worse." One of the dwarves exclaimed before they all groaned. The goblin king had fallen with them and landed on top of them. Mirabelle stifled a laugh and turned to look at Gandalf, who was watching the far distance. She saw a wave moving toward them and her eyes widened.

"Everyone up!" Both she and the old wizard yelled. There were hundreds and thousands of goblins coming and f they didn't hurry, they wouldn't live to ever see the sun again.

The companions scrambled up and the headed for the opening of the cave.

"Looks like we are all here." Gandalf stated as he finished counting the dwarves.

"Bilbo! Where is our burglar?" The wizard turned to Thorin as the king scoffed.

"I saw him slip away." Bofur said quietly as he looked at Gandalf.

"He left. That hobbit's been thinking of his warm home ever since he left it." Thorin grumbled and ignored Gandalf's look.

"Actually, I'm right here." Mirabelle turned to her cousin and attacked him in a hug, screaming for him never to disappear for that long ever again. Kili smiled at the hobbits and patted Bilbo's shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He stated and Bilbo sent him a smile. Gandalf walked up to the cousins and Mirabelle moved out of the way. The old wizard bent down and hugged Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have NEVER been SO glad to see someone in my WHOLE life." Bilbo patted the wizard's back awkwardly and Mirabelle laughed at her cousin's antics. She turned to Thorin but her smile soon turned upside down. The king was glaring at Bilbo as if he were the lowest scum.

"You should not have returned." He stated before turning on his heel and marching off.

* * *

They all froze as they heard the howl of wargs. "Orcs!" Mirabelle muttered and followed the dwarf king.

"Out of the oven…" Gandalf murmured.

"And into the fire!" Thorin finished for him, a grim look on his face. "Into the trees! Everybody!" They all scrambled for the trees, Bilbo helping Mirabelle up and lifting her onto a higher branch. They all sat there, looking forward as they watched the orcs appear.

Mirabelle watched as Thorin's face visibly paled. "Is that…?" Kili nodded at her.

"The pale white orc astride the snow warg… Azog the Defiler." Thorin breathed out, a glare settling on his face.

"We'll make it through this, Mirabelle, I know we will." The words of the prince did little to reassure Mirabelle's nerves, but she was glad that someone would be there beside her, even if she were to die.

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so sorry for the really short chapter. I live in Australia and high school is coming up, like the day after tomorrow. I can tell you one thing, now that school is starting, I have homework again and so I'll only be able to update every so often, at the latest, once a week. I understand if you stop following the story, but please, don't scold me for this.**

**Cheers,**

**Crimson xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book.**

**Sorry I forgot last time:**

**Thank you to Lalaith Elerrina, Leilani101, pyrokitty714 and ZabuzasGirl for reviewing. You guys are really the people I write for. Cyber ice-creams to you all, because I ran out of cookies.**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_They all froze as they heard the howl of wargs. "Orcs!" __Mirabelle__ muttered and followed the dwarf king._

_"Out of the oven…" Gandalf murmured._

_"And into the fire!" Thorin finished for him, a grim look on his face. "Into the trees! Everybody!" They all scrambled for the trees, Bilbo helping __Mirabelle__ up and lifting her onto a higher branch. They all sat there, looking forward as they watched the orcs appear._

_Mirabelle__ watched as Thorin's face visibly paled. "Is that…?" Kili nodded at her._

_"The pale white orc astride the snow warg… Azog the Defiler." Thorin breathed out, a glare settling on his face._

_"We'll make it through this, __Mirabelle__, I know we will." The words of the prince did little to reassure __Mirabelle__'s nerves, but she was glad that someone would be there beside her, even if she were to die._

* * *

"I can smell your fear. It is rather intoxicating." The pale orc held Thorin's eye as his lips raised into a taunting smirk. The king trembled with fury but made no move just yet. Mirabelle looked to Thorin worriedly. Kili had told her before that Azog had slaughtered Thorin's father and flung his head to the young king.

"Thorin…" She drew out a long breath before moving upwards on the tree. Kili reached out a hand to grab her back but she shook it off. "I have to go to him." She turned her head back and leaped to Thorin's tree.

The king looked surprised to see her but drew her closer to him, in an attempt to hide her from Azog. Kili frowned and turned back to look at the orcs.

"I thought she said…" He growled softly before climbing up as well. Fili glanced at his brother and shook his head. Kili could be pretty stubborn sometimes.

Bofur yelled out as he saw the wargs racing toward them. "Higher! Climb higher into the trees!" Everyone scrambled up but they were too slow. The tree that Kili and Fili presently hung onto wobbled and toppled, sending them flying into Thorin and Mirabelle's tree. Mirabelle let go of the king's shirt to grab her cousin.

"Bilbo! Are you alright?" Mirabelle and her cousin had no time to think though, as their tree tumbled as well.

Pretty soon, all sixteen companions clung onto the tree nearest to the cliff, grabbing onto each other and praying for their lives. Gandalf muttered something under his breath as he grabbed a pinecone. Almost immediately, it burst up in flames and he handed it to Kili. The young dwarf understood the wizard's thoughts and shot the flaming nut right at the wargs. The monster whimpered and backed unwillingly back.

The old wizard continued burning the pinecones and soon everyone was throwing and hurling them at the enemy.

* * *

"Are you too afraid to come down here and face me? Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; are you too afraid I may behead you the same way I beheaded your father?" Azog grinned sadistically as he pushed his warg forward a step.

Thorin growled loudly before shoving his nephews softly out of the way. He unsheathed his sword and stomped angrily and surely down the fallen branches. Mirabelle reached an arm after him but Balin held her back. She shot the wizened dwarf a look but he just shook his head.

Mirabelle bit her lip nervously as she heard Thorin shout a war cry. He thundered at Azog and Mirabelle nearly yelled in joy as he ran past the wards. Her happiness was short lived, however, as she watched the king get impaled by one of the wargs.

It happened slowly; the girl's agonizing scream could be heard. She wrenched free of Balin's grasp and dodged Kili's arm. She ignored Fili's cry of warning and snatched the sword off Bofur.

Bilbo watched his cousin sprint down the tree and swing at the warg. He had never imagined so much intensity could come from his small cousin. "Mirabelle…"

The small hobbit female swung and struck at whatever was standing between her and Thorin. She poked her sword in the warg's eye and stabbed another in the neck.

As she saw some of the orcs racing toward her, she unsheathed her dagger and flung the sword at them. Felling her forehead burn up, Mirabelle yelled out a battle cry as she felt power pulse inside her.

"You will **_not_** harm **_anyone_** that is under **_my _**protection!" The small hobbit screamed out as her voice morphed into one other than her own. She hit and swung at all the orcs, moving past them as they all fell to the ground.

Mirabelle could vaguely hear Kili and Fili yelling to her and running down but she ignored them. The small female continued on her rampage, trying to get to the king.

Azog's eyes widened as he saw her face. Her hair had swung up as if someone had placed a fan in front of her and it was in full blast. Her eyes were shining a bright gold and the mark on her forehead was burning crimson red.

"It's the Defender!" He turned back and muttered a few orders to the orcs behind him and a row of them charged forward.

Mirabelle paid no mind to them and let the other dwarves deal with the oncoming threat. Instead, she stalked over to the fallen Thorin and examined his wound. The king looked up at Mirabelle and a smile tugged on his lips. "So you have finally found the strength." Mirabelle's eyes widened slightly but her face calmed once more. She stood up straight and turned to face the orc in front of her.

"Master needs his head, it'd be best if you handed the small filth over." The orc's words made Mirabelle furious and she stomped over to the tall monster.

"Did you not hear a single word I just said to you monsters before?" She raised her dagger and bent back into fighting stance. The orc smiled maliciously at her before swing his sword at her head.

Mirabelle felt a sense of calm wash over her and she flipped backward, a feat achieved by no hobbit so far in history. The other dwarves watched her with wide eyes, coming to a stop as they finished off the last of their attackers.

"Mirabelle…" Kili turned to walk to her, glaring at his brother when Fili grabbed his arm.

"Leave her be, Kili. She needs to prove herself."

"But she has proven herself more than enough! What more does Uncle expect from her?" Kili growled and tried to stalk forward again. Yet again, his brother held him back.

"She may have proven herself in our eyes, but to her she has yet to achieve something." Fili let go of Kili's arm slowly, now sure that his brother understood.

"What did Thorin ever do to get a girl that was that loyal?" His brother muttered angrily. All the dwarves turned to the young prince and smiled sadly. Even Bilbo could feel the jealousy radiating off him.

"Fine." Kili sighed in defeat as he turned back to watch Mirabelle. She was attacking the orc with so much ferocity Kili had to check twice to make sure it was her. He was about to try helping her when he felt himself being picked up be something.

"Ah!" The screams of the dwarves could be heard as each of them were plucked off the ground and thrown off the cliff. Gandalf visibly sighed and wiped the sweat on his brow.

"You'd better hurry, Mirabelle, if you want to finish them off in time." He smiled wryly before flinging himself off the branch and sighing in relief as he felt himself land on one of the Great Eagles.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." The wizard sat comfortably on the giant bird's back as he looked back to the cliff. All the companions could hear a scream of rage and then silence. They all watched as two more Eagles flew toward them.

Gandalf hopped off the Great Bird and bowed down, a sign of respect. The Eagle bowed its head back to the wizard and the both rose.

"It was an honor to help you, Gandalf the Grey. We must be leaving now though." The giant birds set the companions on a small rock and took off.

The dwarves all gathered around their fallen king and Gandalf had to push Oin and Bombur out of the way before he could get to Thorin.

"I'm not an expert in the healing arts, I just hope he is not too far gone." Gandalf, hovered a hand over Throin's face and they all gasped as the king opened his eyes. The wizard smiled and moved back, ushering the dwarves back so the king had room to breathe.

"Mirabelle Took! Where is she? Where is the female hobbit?" Thorin sat up and looked around, an odd look in his eyes. The group parted so that Thorin could see the female hobbit. Mirabelle turned around and looked at the dwarf, her eyes watering slightly as she saw him awake.

Thorin stood up and walked slowly toward her. He wasn't taller than her than her by much but right that moment, Mirabelle felt as if the dwarf king towered over her. She lowered her head slightly, not able to meet his eye.

Thorin raised a finger to tilt her head up and watch her face. "Did I not call you weak? An ugly female who had no place in our quest? Did I not plan to leave you behind? Did I not say you were lost before you began?"

With each question, Mirabelle's form lowered visibly and Kili bit back his anger. How his uncle could still put the hobbit down h=after she had saved his life, he had no clue.

"Mirabelle Took, I have never been more wrong." The king wrapped Mirabelle in a hug and she sighed in relief. Bilbo watched his cousin with a small smile on his face and all the other dwarves laughed loudly.

"Kili?" Fili turned to his brother but he saw a small acceptance in his eyes. "Kili. Don't give up. I never told you… but Thorin has never cared for Mirabelle that way and **will **never care for her that way. Please don't give up. Mirabelle cares for you, she just does not know how much just yet.

"No, brother, we have been travelling for **_months _**together and yet she **_still_** does not realize my feelings. Maybe it is best to stop now, brother." The youngest sibling turned from the group and jumped down the rocks on the side of the giant stone.

"Kili!" He turned to look up as he saw Mirabelle climbing down after him. "Kili! Oh thank the lord you are alright!" She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Mirabelle frowned as she felt Kili go stiff inside her embrace and she let go of him.

"Mirabelle." The young prince closed his eyes tightly and turned his back to the hobbit.

"Kili?"

The prince took a deep breath and turned back to face the hobbit. It nearly broke his heart to see the pain and confusion in her eyes. He stared right into her beautiful orbs and took another deep breath.

"Mirabelle Took. I never want to talk to you ever again."

* * *

**I know, I know! That was cruel of me to end the chapter that way but I had to. Please review, as per usual, tell me any mistakes I made and anything you think I could add to the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book.**

**To all my reviewers: ZabuzasGirl, Leilani101, Guest, RoseZemlya'sFavoritefan I give you a virtual cookie. Also, apologies for not writing in sooooooooooooo long, the longest so far, actually, but I have had things up to *here* to deal with and for the past week I have been frequently dealing with other things as well as helping around. Sorry if you are upset and I hope that you will continue to read, if not, I understand XD**

**Be warned, this chapter is a filler, as I am still reading over the hobbit since the second movie isn't out yet. XD.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Kili!" He turned to look up as he saw Mirabelle climbing down after him. "Kili! Oh thank the lord you are alright!" She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Mirabelle frowned as she felt Kili go stiff inside her embrace and she let go of him._

_"Mirabelle." The young prince closed his eyes tightly and turned his back to the hobbit._

_"Kili?"_

_The prince took a deep breath and turned back to face the hobbit. It nearly broke his heart to see the pain and confusion in her eyes. He stared right into her beautiful orbs and took another deep breath._

_"Mirabelle Took. I never want to talk to you ever again."_

* * *

Two cousins lay beside each other, gazing peacefully at the stars. It had been a while since anyone in the company had had a chance to just lie down and appreciate the beauty of Middle Earth. Mirabelle Took was one of the few people who looked further than the cover of things and delved deep into the pure beauty of life.

The small hobbit turned on her side, facing Bilbo. "What happened, Bilbo? Did I do something wrong?" Mirabelle sighed when she elicited no response from her cousin.

"He is stubborn." Bilbo's voice startled Mirabelle as she had not been expecting him to reply. "I found it rather amusing at first, but his thick skull is wearing my patience thin."

Mirabelle turned onto her back again and slipped her arms behind her head. She pondered over Bilbo's words for a bit but could find no hidden meaning.

"What does her not realize, pray tell, dear cousin? For I am sure that you and I know the Durin prince is not a stupid one."

Bilbo blinked at Mirabelle's words. He wasn't used to her tone being so sharp.

"And besides, he is mad at me, therefore I must have done something to annoy him. It was not my intention to cause his anger and now I wish to take back the harm I have caused." The female sat up abruptly and turned, once again, to Bilbo. "Please excuse me, cousin, I am in need of some air, I will go for a walk."

Before Bilbo could stop her, Mirabelle was already on her feet and a few meters away from him. The small hobbit shook his head; his cousin could be equally as dim as the young prince, if not more.

Mirabelle looked back once at her cousin and smiled, before walking into the forest. She saw Gandalf watching her but paid no heed. She was in no immediate danger.

The small hobbit continued to walk, looking up every so often to watch the stars. It had been on a night like this, when she and Kili had first had their real conversation.

_Flashback_

"_Mirabelle?" _

_Said hobbit started slightly before turning her head to face the dwarf prince. "Is there something wrong, Fili?" The blonde shook his head slightly before motioning for her to rise._

"_Nothing is wrong, Mirabelle, for I only wish to keep you company." The dwarf smiled charmingly at her and Mirabelle felt obligated to grin back. It was not like she did not like Fili, in fact, he was someone she had been rather interested in. Same yet completely different to his brother, Fili was – most of the time – the source of her amusement._

"_Where are you leading me?" Mirabelle tugged her hand back from Fili's grip and tilted her head questioningly. _

"_Kili and I wanted to show you something." That was all he said before he turned and continued walking._

_Kili was sitting on a flat rock when the pair arrived and hurriedly stood up. He offered an arm to Mirabelle and she gratefully took it. The brothers led Mirabelle up the path._

"_Fili! Fili!" The trio turned as they saw Bilbo running up to them._

"_Ah, our favourite burglar, what can we do for you?" _

_Bilbo raised an eyebrow at seeing Mirabelle with the two brother but quickly shook his head. "Your uncle would like a word with you, I think you should hurry, he seems quite annoyed." _

_Fili raised an eyebrow but slipped his arm away from Mirabelle none the less. "It seems, fair lady, that I must leave your presence as I am needed elsewhere. I only hope that my brother does not ruin you at all." With a cheeky wink, Fili grabbed Bilbo's arm and ran back to camp._

_Mirabelle turned to Kili and stared. Now that Fili was gone, there was this awkward aura circling around._

"_Uh, I guess we should keep going?" Kili asked her, a nervous look on his face. Mirabelle nodded and they continued up._

_As they both reached the clearing, Mirabelle's breath caught in her throat. There was a cliff up ahead, and below them she could see the forests, tinted purple underneath the night sky. The stars above her were twinkling brightly ad Mirabelle took a moment to memorize the image before her._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Kili turned to face Mirabelle and smiled at the awestruck expression. He laughed slightly and led her to a fallen branch. They both sat and continued to drink in the sight before them._

"_I'm sorry!" _

_Kili raised an eyebrow at the small hobbit's outburst but motioned for her to continue._

"_I've been ignoring you and only talking to the other dwarves. I feel awful." Mirabelle hung her head down and watched her fingers. She felt Kili shift and found her head being lifted up. Before long, she was staring at Kili's breathtaking orbs._

"_Never apologize for something like that. It is good that I now have your company." The young prince smiled at her and she returned it._

"_So, Kili…"_

_End of Flashback_

Mirabelle sighed and sat herself down. She had reached a lake and was just staring peacefully at the water. She looked at her reflection and sighed.

"What caused him to hate me? Is it because I am female? Or is it my mark?" The small hobbit brushed her bangs to the side and fingered the crescent moon with a horizontal line going through it.

She gasped and pulled her hand back when she felt it burn slightly. Something was wrong and Mirabelle stilled. She could hear heavy breathing behind her and remained motionless.

"Aww look what I found, boss." An Orc stumbled into the clearing and Mirabelle whirled around, unsheathed her dagger. Slow streams of adrenaline ran through her and she anticipated the fight that was to come.

"Look at it, raring to fight us." Another Orc appeared and Mirabelle gripped her dagger tighter. Any more Orcs and she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

"What has he found, boss?"

Mirabelle bit her lip and sighed. Three Orcs was too much. She hesitantly stepped forward before breaking out in a sprint. The hobbit charged at the first Orc and swung at him. She swiped him in the thigh and ran between his legs. Whirling around, she struck at him again, in the back this time, before landing on her feet and attacking the next monster.

The Orcs cried out in anger and charged at her all at once. Mirabelle growled and swung at the nearest one. She heard a feint growling noise of a bear but paid no attention to it. This fight was more important, right now.

"Watch out, boss!" One of the Orcs cried as a blur leapt on the Orc and tore his head off. Mirabelle had no time to scream, as another Orc was coming at her. She stabbed his chest, twisted, and then pulled her dagger out. Turning to face the newcomer, she saw that it had already killed the other two.

"Woah…" Her amazement was right. In front of her stood a bear; on his hind legs. He was larger than any normal bear and Mirabelle felt as though she should have been intimidated. She wasn't.

"Thank you."

The bear nodded his head slowly before lowering back onto the ground. Mirabelle stared at him, looking into his obsidian eyes. "You're not a normal bear, are you?" She took a step closer to him.

"You aren't **normally** a bear, are you?" She took another step. The bear moved forward and Mirabelle stood her ground.

"Oh lord!" She cried out. "You're one of those shifters, aren't you?" Mirabelle's face broke out in a grin and she reached out to touch the bear's face.

"I've heard stories about your kind!" She smiled brightly at him and flopped onto the ground. "Will you shift back for me?" She asked him. The bear shook its head.

"Alright." Mirabelle just sat there, taking in the creature before her. "Wow."

_Flashback_

"_Mama, will you tell me a bedtime story?" Little Mirabelle was snuggled up tightly in her bed. T was a freezing cold night and she had asked her mother to tuck her in._

"_Of course, sweetheart."_

_The young hobbit smiled up at her mother and motioned for her to start._

"_It was on a stormy night. A hobbit was venturing very far from home, against his parents' wishes. He had made a goal to travel to Rivendell, home of the elves, before his twenty first birthday. It was raining hard on the poor boy as he trudged through the fields. He passed the Man's farm and still he walked on. Night had long fallen and the hobbit's feet were aching. He groaned quietly to himself. As he was about to reach the doors of Bree, he heard a sound._

'_I smell flesh, I smell fear, I smell blood, so very near. Is it hobbit, is it man? Can I crush it with my hands?'_

_The hobbit froze and breathed in slowly. Something was following him, and it planned on snacking him for dinner. The boy slowly reached for his stick and turned around. He raised it menacingly even though his arms were shaking._

'_I have a weapon, and I am not afraid to use it.' _

_The Orc merely laughed and plucked the stick off him. It snapped the stick in half before grinning at the hobbit. 'It has been a while since I snacked on hobbit. Yum.'_

_The Orc picked the hobbit up and dangled him be his right leg. The boy could feel and hear his leg bone snapping and winced, biting his lip from crying out in pain._

_Out of nowhere came a blur and the hobbit heard a growl. He looked up to see a bear swiping at the Orc, finally taking its head off._

_The boy muttered a quick 'Thank you' before passing out in pain. The bear nudged the hobbit onto its back and ran off, heading for Rivendell. He shifted just as the pair reached the gates of the elven home, a day and a half since the shifter had started running. _

'_Hang on, kiddo.' The man carried the boy to the elven lord and bowed his head._

'_Please save him. He was attacked by an Orc and I think all the bones in his leg have cracked. He has also lost too much blood.' The shifter pleaded to Lord Elrond, bowing lower to the elven lord._

'_Rise, shifter.' _

_The shifter rose and looked at the elf. _

'_Take him and follow me, I shall see what I can do.'_

_The shifter lifted up the hobbit again and followed Lord Elrond. They reached the healing room and the shifter set the hobbit down._

'_Please heal him. I must take my leave now. Shifters do not often interact with other beings.'_

_Lord Elrond smiled knowingly and motioned toward the door. The shifter gave him a grateful smile before shifting back into a bear and bounding off._

_The hobbit was healed and was back to normal in two days. Lord Elrond had stated, though, that if the boy had reached Rivendell, a half hour later, his injury would not have been curable."_

_Mirabelle's mother smiled as she watched her daughter drift off. "May your dreams be pleasant and sweet, child." She kissed her daughters forehead and left the room._

_End of Flashback_

"Did you save the hobbit back then?" Mirabelle asked the bear and her eyes widened when she saw him nod. "Really?" Another nod.

The small hobbit smiled and patted the bear again. The sky was lightening and morning would come soon. The company would probably be awake by now and looking for her.

"I must take my leave of you, mister bear, for I must return to my friends."

The bear nodded and bowed his huge head, he turned and walked back into the forest, not glancing back.

Mirabelle smiled again and started head back down the path she had headed up the night before. She shook her head and sighed.

"Now I have to worry about dealing with Kili."

* * *

**Wooh! It's done! Next chapter is another filler but will fix things up with ****Mirabelle**** and Kili before they meet- Oops. No spoiler to anyone who hasn't read the book. Though I highly doubt you'd be reading this if you haven't…. then again…. Never mind.**

**Pretty sure everyone knows who the bear is. He play a huge part in the coming chapters. *winkwinknudgenudge***

**Annnnyyywwwaaayyyssss… As usual, please review. I write this story for my readers and I really am hugely grateful to all the: **

**-readers**

**-reviewers**

**-favoriters**

**-followers**

**Lots of love and bunnies, Crimson xx**

**P.S If you name is Allison, watch out, you're coming into the story soon, albeit evil… *coughcough***

**Buh Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book.**

**Arghh! The first time I uploaded this fanfiction wouldn't let me so it took me until today to get it up… sorry!**

**This chaoter is another filler. It has absolutely NOTHING to do with the movie or book-verse but plays a big part in my storyline.**

**Nearly 4 thousand views already! I love you guys, honestly I really do. I don't know what would motivate me to write if it wasn't for you!**

**Thanks to Leilani101 and RoseZemlya'sFavoritefan for reviewing. You both deserve a cookie. A HUGE cookie (:**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Did you save the hobbit back then?" Mirabelle asked the bear and her eyes widened when she saw him nod. "Really?" Another nod._

_The small hobbit smiled and patted the bear again. The sky was lightening and morning would come soon. The company would probably be awake by now and looking for her._

"_I must take my leave of you, mister bear, for I must return to my friends."_

_The bear nodded and bowed his huge head, he turned and walked back into the forest, not glancing back._

_Mirabelle smiled again and started head back down the path she had headed up the night before. She shook her head and sighed._

"_Now I have to worry about dealing with Kili."_

* * *

"And where have you been this whole night?"

Mirabelle cringed and took a hesitant step back. Before she could say anything to protect her case, Fili appeared by his uncle's side.

"What's goin' on? Why are you yellin' at Mirabelle?" It was pretty early in the morning and Mirabelle could see Fili's sleepiness by the way his speech was slurred.

"Don't worry about it, Fili. Go back to bed." Mirabelle sent the brother a shy smile before turning back to Thorin.

"I wasn't anywhere last night."

"Don't be stupid. When Bilbo woke me up for my watch, you were long gone. What were you doing? Betraying our plans to someone?"

That was a low blow. Even if Mirabelle were betraying the company, which she wasn't, it would take her a day just to find someone who could make use of the information which she held.

"Listen here, Thorin, I've had just about enough of your attitude. You would do good to remember that it was **_I _**who saved **_you_** from the Orcs." Mirabelle huffed and stomped away, clearly avoiding the king's first question.

Thorin turned to Gandalf who just raised his eyebrows. The wizard knew something; he just wasn't going to share it.

"Listen up, everyone. I will be leaving you soon."

There were cries of protest as Gandalf made his announcement. Mirabelle stopped her sulking and looked up. The wizard couldn't possibly be leaving them… right?

Gandalf held up a hand for silence and the company fell quiet. "However, it will be a few days before I take my leave. There is a friend of mine who lives just before the woods you saw when we were on the cliff. You will rest at his home for a few days before setting off on the next part of your journey.

If you are going to question me on why I must take my leave, you are going to be sorely disappointed by my answer. There is business I must attend to but do not fret, friends, for I shall return to you with haste after my business is done."

Thorin gripped his sword tightly as he watched the faces of his companions. Many of them were distraught at the idea of having their wizard depart from them, but most remained stoic and unreadable. The female hobbit included.

He watched as Mirabelle slipped from the group and shuffled quietly into the forest. He moved to follow her but stopped when Kili emerged from the group and quickly tailed the hobbit.

Kili looked back at his uncle and a look of understanding crossed his face. Thorin nodded and turned away, walking over to Gandalf.

Kili ran after Mirabelle, but quietly, careful not to let her know of his presence. It was a good effort, but in vain, as Mirabelle had heard his steps before and was now toying with him.

"I guess this might be a good way to make up for whatever I did wrong." She murmured quietly.

Mirabelle picked up her pace and jumped a tree before climbing it. She swung from that tree too another, making barely a rustle.

"If only father were here to see this, he'd be so proud of my tree climbing skills." She muttered wryly.

Mirabelle continued to sing through the trees, remaining hidden but keeping an eye on Kili. Said dwarf was finding it hard to spot her and he sped up his pace.

Mirabelle smirked widely before dropping to the ground and breaking out in a sprint, zig-zagging through the trees.

Kili raised an eye brow as he spotted a white flash to his left. "What is she doing?" He wondered as her disappear and reappear at a different spot. Kili sprinted after her and laughed.

"Come back here!"

Mirabelle smiled widely as she heard Kili's voice ring out through the forest behind her. "Come and get me, you silly dwarf."

She climbed up another tree and grabbed a handful of nuts that were conveniently growing beside her. She waited quietly and soon Kili's thundering steps were near her tree.

She threw a nut at his shoulder and muffled a laugh when he yelled out in fright. "That's not funny, Mirabelle Took!" Kili glared right up her tree and she froze, dropping her handful of nuts.

"Got'ya!" Kili cried before climbing up the tree. Mirabelle panicked and turned to climb higher. In her rush, she didn't notice the sun momentarily disappearing. As she reached the top, her breath caught in her throat. As far as she could see, in all directions; trees, lush green and beautiful trees.

"Mirabelle!"

She jolted and flinched as she heard Kili scream out her name. Looking up, Mirabelle found herself staring at a white tiger, except, it was hovering in mid-air.

"What?!" She let out an ear-piercing scream as she fell from the tree. She cringed as she landed on Kili, who in turn fell as well. They both crashed to the ground and groaned in pain.

Mirabelle was up on her feet with her dagger drawn in 2 seconds, looking up at the sky. "Did you see that, Kili?"

The dwarf nodded and unsheathed his sword. They both stood in silence as the creature came crashing down through the trees. Mirabelle let out a small whimper and took a step back, crashing into Kili's chest. She had no time to appreciate their closeness as the tiger had stood up and was stalking over to them.

"_Do not fear my, Mirabelle Took; I am not your enemy."_ The small hobbit froze in shock as the tiger's voice resounded through her head. She turned to face Kili who had a confused look on his face.

"Is it just me, or did the tiger thing just speak?"

Mirabelle shrugged at him before turning back to the tiger. It was in front of her and was huge compared to the hobbit. The top of its head reached Mirabelle's shoulder.

The tiger bowed down, much to Mirabelle's surprise. "_It was time I showed myself to you, Defender. It is time you learned of your role in these upcoming events."_

Kili growled at the tiger and stepped around Mirabelle. "How do we know you will not harm her?"

The tiger cocked its head to the side before letting out a long purr. "_It seems as if you have found yourself a worthy companion, my lady. He is protective of you."_ As it raised its head, Mirabelle gasped out in surprise. There, on the tiger's fur, was a symbol much like the one she herself bore. The mark of a star.

"Follow me." Mirabelle murmured quietly as she turned and headed off to the lake she had found the night before. The dwarf and the tiger followed her quietly.

To her surprise, the three Orcs from the night before had disappeared and the air did not stink of their rotting. She quickly hid her expression from Kili as she knew he would be able to read her well.

"Alright, tell me what my role is."

The tiger laughed loudly, a growl that resounded throughout the clearing. "_To tell you that, I must first tell you the story of the first Defender." _

Mirabelle nodded to the Tiger, telling it to keep going.

"_The Third age 2841, exactly three hundred years ago, there was a warrior by the name of Elijah Hemming. He was but a mere soldier in Gondor. Following his commander's orders, he headed out to the neighboring city with a message. On his way through a forest, he heard the cry of help from a young girl's voice. He sprinted over to her with no hesitation._

"_The girl was badly wounded and bleeding heavily from her left hip. Using the skills from his training, the soldier bandaged up the wound and sat down. He offered the girl a drink of water but she refused, muttering something under her breath._

"_Elijah asked her about it but she refused to look him in the eye. 'I have to return it.' she cried softly. Elijah's heart broke. Although he had sworn to defend the king, he would also protect this girl. _

"_Abandoning his original mission, Elijah set off with the girl, on her quest to return a stone to a dragon. Her brother had stolen it to sell but the girl knew that when the dragon found out, it would come and kill his family. The two journeyed together until they reached the dragon's cave. In front of the cave stood five flanks of Orcs, all dressed in armour. 'Since when did Orcs and dragons get along?' the girl asked the soldier. He shrugged grimly before leading her forward._

"_They both froze as the Orcs all pointed their spears at the two. Elijah raised his hands in defense. 'We have come to return something that was stolen from the dragon. Let us through.' He could sense the blood lust running through the Orcs and clutched the girl tighter. Two Orcs stepped forward and the flanks dispersed, leaving a row for the two to walk into the cave. _

"_Elijah grabbed his sword tightly, holding the girl's hand in the other. While they had been traveling, he had grown close to the girl, as if she had a sort of power over him since they first met. When they reached the dragon, it turned its head to face them, surprisingly gentle for such a beast. 'Why have you come here, humans? What is your purpose?'_

"_Before either one of them could answer, there was a cry from one of the Orcs that had accompanied them. It raced forward, sword raised. Elijah drew his blade and met the Orcs attack. He parried the next swipe and turned to stab its stomach. As he pulled the sword out, he heard the girl cry out. The other Orc had gotten her and was choking her. _

"_The dragon watched this exchange quietly, with knowing eyes. Elijah grew red with fury as he saw the Orc. He ran over to the two but it was too late. The girl's neck had been snapped. She was dead; her unblinking eyes staring straight at Elijah. 'NOOOO!' His scream echoed through the cave and the dragon growled irritably. _

"_Elijah threw the sword and watched as it pierced the Orc's neck. The monster had become desperate for flesh and did not notice Elijah. The soldier calmed down and turned to the dragon. 'The girl came here to return something to you. She is dead now.' He threw the stone at the dragon's feet and watched as it glared at him. 'Insolent human. How dare you throw that at me?' The dragon rose and stalked slowly over to Elijah. He stood motionless, waiting for his end to come. 'Upon your head, you bear the mark of your clan. A star; symbolizing hope and victory. I will exterminate your clan, leaving only two alive. For the years that your clan's bloodline continues to exist, the ones who bear the mark of a star shall experience the pain of losing the one they love. Just, like, you. Only when one of whom bears the mark succeeds in defending, will the curse be obstructed.'_

"_The dragon paused and stared into the soldier's eyes, reading his heart. 'You betrayed a king, leaving his orders aside to protect the girl. You feel guilt, but that was over ridden by the need to protect the girl. Now that she is dead, your guilt from betraying your king and your promise to the girl is too much. I will not kill you. You can live until the day of your death, wallowing in agonizing guilt.' The soldier ran out of the cave and into the forest. He disappeared."_

Mirabelle gulped. "Are you saying…"

She had no time to finish her sentence, as Kili was up on his feet and had his sword to the tiger's neck.

"How dare you condemn Mirabelle to such an ill fate? You tell nothing but lies."

The tiger lowered its head and bowed once more, "I do not lie, young prince, for I am the soldier. I could not defend my love in my past life, but now, I can help end the curse."

Mirabelle took a deep breath and stood, walking over to the tiger. She lowered Kili's sword and placed a hand on the tiger's head.

"If you are indeed telling the truth, I welcome you into my company. You shall travel with me on my companions' and my own quest. If you betray us, there will be no mercy." Mirabelle smiled warningly at the tiger before turning back to Kili.

"We should probably head back. Gandalf said we leave at nightfall." She turned and headed off, the tiger following her. Kili raised an eyebrow and followed her.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot." The small hobbit stopped and turned to the dwarf. She walked back up to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. She slid her other hand around his waist before fully pulling him into a hug.

"I am so very sorry for whatever I did wrong, please forgive me, Kili?"

The young prince blinked in surprise. He stiffened but soon relaxed, placing his arms around her and embracing her, smelling in the scent of pine in her hair.

"It is me that should be apologizing. I am sorry for treating you like dirt."

"So I am forgiven?" Mirabelle asked him, snuggling closer. The tiger, Elijah, sat down and purred softly, grinning at the scene before him.

"There was nothing ever wrong to be forgiven, Mirabelle."

* * *

**And there it is! Wooh, that was a lot of work (: Sorry if no one understood the story…**

**Anywho, we'll be back on book-track in the next chapter so look forward to that. (:**

**Review and stuff, coz, you know, I might give you a virtual cookie (:**

**Nah jokes, only review if you feel like you want to, no pressure. I right as a hobby and having reviews just spur me on. I love all you readers, thank-you so much.**

**Cheers,**

**Crimson xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book.**

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai RoseZemlya'sFavoritefan Leilani101**

**Thank-you to my reviewers for reviewing. I love you all so very much. **

**BEWARE THE USE OF SPEECH MARKS IN THIS CHAPTER XD**

***IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END***

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"We should probably head back. Gandalf said we leave at nightfall." She turned and headed off, the tiger following her. Kili raised an eyebrow and followed her._

_"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot." The small hobbit stopped and turned to the dwarf. She walked back up to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. She slid her other hand around his waist before fully pulling him into a hug._

_"I am so very sorry for whatever I did wrong, please forgive me, Kili?"_

_The young prince blinked in surprise. He stiffened but soon relaxed, placing his arms around her and embracing her, smelling in the scent of pine in her hair._

_"It is me that should be apologizing. I am sorry for treating you like dirt."_

_"So I am forgiven?" Mirabelle asked him, snuggling closer. The tiger, Elijah, sat down and purred softly, grinning at the scene before him._

_"There was nothing ever wrong to be forgiven, Mirabelle."_

* * *

They were walking at a snail's pace and it was beginning to infuriate Thorin. Since the company had started on their way to Gandalf's friend's house, Mirabelle had yet to leave Kili's side. The other dwarves soon noticed that the two were friends once more and the air was happy. Well, happy enough with a brooding Thorin.

"Gandalf, where is it that you are leading us? We have been travelling for three days already and I have yet to see this friend of yours' house."

"Patient, Thorin, we are nearly there. Just be peaceful and enjoy the scenery."

Mirabelle cut the wizard off with a cough. There was hardly anything wrong with what he had said, apart from the fact that there _was_ no scenery.

"If I may, Gandalf, I do not see anything worthwhile here. We have been walking past trees for days." Fili seemed to understand her point of view and spoke up.

"Nay, Fili, the trees are all unique, take a good look and you will see what I mean."

Fili raised an eyebrow but stopped walking none the less. He stepped up to a nearby tree trunk and peered closely at it. He then moved to the next tree and inspected that one as well.

"What are you talking about, Gandalf? They all look the same to me!"

The wizard just shook his head and muttered a few words about insolence and children.

"Seriously though, Gandalf, when **are **we going to get to this friend's house?"

The wizard ignored Mirabelle's question and kept walking. Mirabelle huffed and turned to speak with Kili instead.

"What do you think he'll be like?"

"Who?"

"The friend, of course!"

Kili shrugged and turned to look down at the hobbit female. "Why don't you go talk to your cousin? He seems a bit lonely right now."

"Please don't, Kili."

"Don't what?"

"Please don't push me away again." Mirabelle frowned at Kili and stopped walking. The dwarf stopped as well and looked back at her.

"I'm not pushing you away, Mirabelle," he grinned widely at her, "I'm seriously telling you to spend more time with your cousin."

Mirabelle frowned, this time at the ground. Was Kili right? Had she been ignoring Bilbo that much? Mirabelle looked up again and shot the dwarf prince a thankful smile.

"I'll go talk to him now, thanks Kili. And you should probably go talk to your brother as well." Mirabelle shot Kili a smile in which he returned and they both walked up to their respective family members.

"BILBO!" Mirabelle yelled out, causing the others to look at her. "My FAVOURITE COUSIN!" She leapt on the unknowing hobbit and tackled him to the ground.

"Mirabelle?"

"Yes, cousin?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"Because you looked sad."

"Get off."

"Okay Bilbo." Mirabelle climbed off her cousin and stretched out a hand to pull him up. They both brushed themselves off and continued following the dwarves.

"So, what did you want Mirabelle?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Really?"

Mirabelle pouted and crossed her arms. "C'mon, I wasn't ignoring you THAT much… was I?"

"Well…"

"Okay, now you all wait here while I go and introduce you." Gandalf's voice cut through the hobbit's conversation.

"Why do you have to introduce us?"

"Because-" Gandalf was cut off when two beautiful horses galloped up to them. The dwarves immediately formed a circle around the hobbits but loosened up when Gandalf raised a hand.

When the horses had trotted off, Thorin spoke up. "What were they doing, Gandalf?"

"They were going to report to Beorn of our presence. It seems introducing ourselves quietly is no longer an option." Gandalf glared accusingly at the dwarves, obviously blaming their ruckus for the problem.

"Hey, it cannot be THAT bad… right?" Mirabelle offered up a smile and sighed in relief when Gandalf's mouth twitched upward.

"You will see, child."

Mirabelle pouted again but followed the old man as he started walking slowly again. "Do you even know where this Beorn's house is, Gandalf?

"No."

"Then where are we going?"

"There."

"But you just said!"

"Quiet now."

Mirabelle huffed and pouted once more. It seemed like everyone was acting weird today. As if to make matters worse, her mark started burning up and she yelped in surprise.

"What is the matter, Mirabelle? Is there danger nearby?" Kili rushed toward Mirabelle but the hobbit just shook her head.

"No, it is something else; the mark is not painful, just warm." She tentatively raised a hand to her mark and touched it, sighing in relief as her cool fingers calmed the heat down.

"Let us hurry, everyone, night will fall soon." Gandalf turned his back to the company and picked up his pace.

Mirabelle was stifled a laugh as she heard Bombur grumble. "And how in all of Middle Earth he can tell night from day in this forest is a wonder to me."

"Mirabelle! Watch out!"

She faintly heard her cousin yell out to her but paid no heed, she was too busy trying to figure out if it were night or day. As a flash of white collided into her left hip, she groaned in pain. She felt herself being flung up into the air and onto a hairy creature.

"Wha-?" Without getting a chance to say anything, Mirabelle was carried off. The creature carried her for a short time, sometimes jumping so high that Mirabelle nearly fell off.

"Ahh!" She yelled in pain as she was dumped on the floor in front of a gigantic door. "Is this…?"

"_It took you such a long time to get here._"

Mirabelle flinched as she heard a familiar voice next to her. "You're that tiger, Elijah!"

"_Yes, child_."

"Where were you this whole time?"

"_I was following you in between the trees._"

"Why were you doing that?" Mirabelle cocked her head to the side and stood, brushing some dirt from her hair.

"_I do not think that your company would take to me very nicely…"_

Mirabelle couldn't help but agree as she thought of Thorin's reaction, as well as Ori and Nori's. "So what am I doing here?"

"_Be patient, child._"

"Hobbit!" A huge voice exclaimed and thundering footsteps came toward her. Mirabelle looked up to see a huge man smiling down at her.

"Do I know you, sir?"

"Ah, silly me, you would not recognise me in this form, would you?"

"Form, sir?" Mirabelle tilted her head as she gazed at the man. "Are you that bear? Sir?"

"Aye, I am the shifter."

"Wow…" Mirabelle whirled around and grasped his large hand in both of her own. She frantically shook it up and down. "It's so nice to meet you! My mother told me stories of you when I was young."

The man laughed loudly before turning to open the large door. "Come inside, my dear, you must be famished."

"Well…" Mirabelle shrugged to herself and stepped in the house. "What harm can it do?"

"Beorn."

"Pardon?"

"Beorn." Mirabelle had heard the man the first time but she had to hear him say it again for it to comprehend.

"As in THE Beorn that Gandalf has been talking about?"

"That old wizard was with you?"

"Hey!"

The two turned toward the still open door and faced Gandalf.

"I don't appreciate you taking my Defender and then calling me old, Beorn."

"Ahh, Gandalf, old friend, how have you been?"

"There you go again, old…"

Mirabelle stifled a laugh as she saw how childish Gandalf was acting. It seemed as if he had loosened up around Beorn, but… his smiles seemed forced.

"Can my friends stay here for a while?" Mirabelle smiled hopingly up at the shifter. He looked down at her before grinning again.

"Of course, bring them in." The large man waved a hand to the back of the hall and a girl stepped out. She appeared to be human but was short for one of her race.

"This is Allison, she is my friend and companion as well as my house keeper. She will look after you throughout your stay, Defender."

"How did you?"

"Elijah."

"Oh." Mirabelle shook her head at the tiger before sighing. She walked outside to greet the dwarves but cried out in pain as she was tackled.

"**_Mirabelle_**! You're alright, lass." Fili stood up and lent her a hand.

"Yes, I was fine until you jumped on me, Fili." The dwarf prince scratched his head sheepishly before looking down at his feet.

"Sorry, we were all just so worried about you."

Mirabelle raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. She instead turned to the rest of the company and smiled. "Just come on in, you sill dwarves, Beorn's not going to eat you."

"I don't know, Mirabelle, they do look enticing to me…"

The hobbit jumped as the shifter appeared behind her, along with Allison.

"Where is Gandalf?" Mirabelle asked as everyone entered the house.

"I think he said something about talking to the tiger." Beorn shrugged his shoulders before walking off, telling Allison to start dinner and for everyone else to head upstairs and take a bath.

"How does Gandalf know Elijah…?" Mirabelle pondered for a bit but shrugged it off. Worrying about something like that would only cause problems and arise more questions.

"Allison!" She called out to the girl, who was in the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" Mirabelle thought she saw a dark expression fly across the girl's face but shook out her worries.

"No thank you, I am fine by myself."

Mirabelle's face fell but she didn't push it. "Well, if you are sure then." She turned and headed up to find Kili or Bilbo.

"Mirabelle!"

Said hobbit turned to face Beorn as he came thundering toward her. "Yes, Beorn?"

"I was just talking to Elijah and it seems as if the tiger wants to share a room with you. There appears to be some things you must discuss."

Mirabelle nodded and looked at Beorn expectantly. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I think Kili was looking for you, he said he needed to talk to you." Beorn shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I don't know what he means.'

Mirabelle thought she heard a spoon clatter in the kitchen but when she looked to Allison, the girl's back was turned toward her. Mirabelle raised an eyebrow at Beorn but the large man just shook his head.

"Leave her be, she can be a bit clumsy at times."

Mirabelle wasn't sure whether that was an accident or not but she left it, instead heading upstairs to Kili's room.

Knocking twice, Mirabelle twisted the door knob and walked in. The room was empty and Mirabelle felt a bit uncertain.

"Kili?" No answer. "Beorn said you wanted to talk. Kili?"

"Mirabelle!"

She whirled around to see Kili step out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his… parts. "What the hell Kili?!"

She threw him the clothes that were on his bed and turned to face the wall, refusing to look at him.

"It's not my fault you just walked into my room without me answering."

Mirabelle shivered as she felt Kili's breath on her neck. She turned around to face him, thinking he was clothed.

"But you…" Her eyes widened as they travelled down and Mirabelle realised that the dwarf hadn't put his shirt on yet. "**_KILI!_**" She spun around again and pouted, annoyed that he was teasing her.

"What is wrong, Mirabelle, are you embarrassed to see me like this?"

"You vulgar dwarf, Kili!" Mirabelle shivered again as she felt his arms snake around her waist. She tried to move away but the prince just spun her around to face him. He walked them over to the wall and trapped her with his arms, staring into her eyes.

"Kili?"

"Mirabelle…"

"Ahem!"

The two turned abruptly to face the source of the cough, looking toward the door at Allison. "Beorn would appreciate it if you did not soil his house with such vile acts."

Mirabelle blushed ten shades of red before hiding her face in the crook of Kili's neck. The fact that the young dwarf was still shirtless completely slipped from her mind. Kili shivered at Mirabelle's sudden contact but kept his cool.

"Lady Allison, if you would kindly leave us be, tell Beorn we will not soil his house." The prince had a frown on his face and was staring at Allison oddly.

"Fine." She huffed before storming out of the room, her heels clicking as she flew down the stairs.

Kili sighed and backed away from Mirabelle, a weird look on his face. "I think you had better leave and get a bath. It is nearly dinner time and we shouldn't keep the shifter waiting."

Mirabelle raised an eyebrow at him, refusing to look below his face. "Whatever that was, it should not happen again." _At least not here._ She found herself thinking.

Mirabelle left the room quickly, not missing the hurt and confused look on the prince's face.

"Mirabelle…"

* * *

**Is it just me, or do I almost always end with a speech?**

**ANYWAY**

***_IMPORTANT NOTE*_**

**It has come to my understanding that a few people do not like my choice of name for my character. Do you want me to change it?**

**A few people have messaged me telling my choice of name for a hobbit is not... satisfying. If you look at the reviews, you will see one person has posted their discontent. I do not usually listen to people just laying out there that they do not like something of mine, but having so many people tell me, I do not think it is wise to keep Jamie, well, Jamie.**

**I do not yet know if I will change the name but if you want me to, do you have any suggestions?**

**Cheers, **

**Crimson xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own The Hobbit or any of its characters, the only things I own are my own characters and any plot that may be different to the movie/book.**

**Thank-you to my reviewers for reviewing. I love you all so very much.**

**WE'RE AT THE DOUBLE DIGITS! WOO!**

**Also, thank you to RoseZemlya'sFavouritefan for the name. I have decided to use Mirabelle as Jamie's name so after this chapter is up, I will work on editing everything.**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_Mirabelle blushed ten shades of red before hiding her face in the crook of Kili's neck. The fact that the young dwarf was still shirtless completely slipped from her mind. Kili shivered at Mirabelle's sudden contact but kept his cool._

"_Lady Allison, if you would kindly leave us be, tell Beorn we will not soil his house." The prince had a frown on his face and was staring at Allison oddly._

"_Fine." She huffed before storming out of the room, her heels clicking as she flew down the stairs._

_Kili sighed and backed away from Mirabelle, a weird look on his face. "I think you had better leave and get a bath. It is nearly dinner time and we shouldn't keep the shifter waiting."_

_Mirabelle raised an eyebrow at him, refusing to look below his face. "Whatever that was, it should not happen again." **At least not here. **She found herself thinking._

_Mirabelle left the room quickly, not missing the hurt and confused look on the prince's face._

"_Mirabelle…"_

* * *

"How many days until we leave, Gandalf? Thorin is buzzing in his boots to be on his way." Mirabelle strolled beside the wizard as he walked through the forest surrounding Beorn's house. The large shifter had a large home, and so the walk was rather long.

"Are you eager to be away from here already? Is there something the matter?" Gandalf bent down to pluck a flower from a bush, examining its colour. Mirabelle reddened slightly and smiled sheepishly.

"No, Gandalf, I am not eager to be away, I merely do not think that it is wise to stay put for so long."

"And that Allison girl's got you on your toes ain't she?"

"No… Well, she is suspicious. She seems to know Elijah from somewhere… As well, she looks a Kili oddly and for some reason that disturbs me."

Gandalf chuckled to himself, picking up his pace. Mirabelle had to run to catch up to him.

"Am I missing something?" She cried to him, frowning as a smile plastered itself on the wizard's face.

"My, my, you really are dense, Mirabelle Took."

The hobbit huffed before turning her back and heading back to Beorn's house. She figured that she would be receiving no more answers from the wizened wizard.

* * *

"Kili! Please, I need a hand to help me carry this jug, will you be of assistance?" Allison was smiling slyly at the dwarf prince and he shuffled uncomfortably.

"I…" Kili frowned but grabbed the maid's jug none the less. He was slightly disturbed by the stares she had been sending his way since the company had arrived. When he went to question Fili about it, the dwarf merely frowned before mumbling something about finding Mirabelle.

"So, mister Kili, I take it that you and your company are going on a quest? Is it fun? I am sure you are brave and strong." Allison cooed and patted the dwarf's muscular arm. Kili tensed at the contact but refrained himself from dropping the jug.

"Ah, I think that information is confidential." He smiled awkwardly before picking up his pace.

"Aw, but Kili!" Allison frowned to herself as she saw Mirabelle head toward the pair. She ran up to Kili and grabbed his arm, tugging him in another direction.

"Where are we going? Is the kitchen not in that direction?"

"Yes but I would like to show you something." Allison skipped ahead of the dwarf and turned a corner, hiding the pair from everyone's view.

"Allison?" The dwarf put down the jug and placed his hands on his hips. "Just what are you planning?"

"Nothing, _Kili._" The maid purred softly as she ran her hands down his chest. "You are a _handsome _piece of work, are you not?"

"Allison! This is not right, you must not-"

"**_KILI!_** Just WHAT are you DOING?!" Fili yelled at his brother, standing in front of the pair with his hands on his hips.

"I was not doing anything, brother, do not worry." Kili backed away from Allison and turned to his brother. Allison frowned but stepped back, she glided away from the two dwarves.

Fili huffed and walked away from his brother, glaring at him one more time for good measure. The fool did not know what he was doing, pursuing Mirabelle and then turning to the maid. On that note, the maid did seem rather fishy to him.

"Fili!"

He turned to face Mirabelle as she ran up to him. "Is something the matter, Mirabelle?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you; you seemed a bit lonely at dinner last night."

"Ah, it is alright, lass, although I do not mind your company. Let us sit somewhere." Fili grabbed her hand gently before leading her into the garden. Beorn had a magnificent garden behind his house and Fili had only found it that morning.

"Wow, it is so pretty, Fili!"

The prince grinned to himself before turning to look at the sky. It was beginning to darken already.

"Let us sit down and talk." He sat himself down on a rock and gestured for the hobbit to do the same. She raised an eyebrow at the dwarf but sat down anyway.

* * *

The two of them talked for a while, mainly Fili trying to get Mirabelle to admit she liked Kili. The hobbit was dense, but she could tell that Fili was trying to bring the subject of Kili into the conversation. She avoided his name like the plague.

"Have you met Elijah yet?" Mirabelle asked Fili, smiling when he shook his head. "Great! I can introduce the two of you."

As if the tiger knew when he was being talked about, he appeared in front of them, a large grin on his face.

"_You called, Defender?"_

"Stop with that Defender talk, Elijah, I do not want to be called anything except for Mirabelle." The hobbit sighed, glaring daggers at the white tiger.

"Fili, this is Elijah, Elijah, this if Fili, one of the dwarven princes."

"_Oh, is he that other one's brother, I do see the resemblance." _Elijah purred, stalking closer to the dwarf. Fili shifted uncomfortable under the tiger's gaze. Mirabelle laughed before leaning closer to Fili.

"It is a cold night, I should head inside, but the stars are so very pretty." Mirabelle petted Elijah's fur as he curled up at her and Fili's feet.

"Aye, they are, aren't they, lass?" Fili wrapped an arm around the hobbit, feeling a brotherly pull toward her. The trio sat there, gazing at the brilliant night sky, not noticing a pair of eyes looking at them, watching them with an aching heart.

* * *

"Why, brother?" Kili sighed as he walked through Beorn's huge corridors. He headed up to his room and leaned against the door. It was only last night when he had been so close to Mirabelle, only the night before that he had seen a side of her that made his art swell.

Kili tensed as he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, he turned to face the person.

"Allison? What are you doing here? Should you not be preparing dinner?"

"Oh yes, I should, but I think you need the attention more than the food."

Kili did not react as Allison advanced on him. He was too stunned by Mirabelle and his brother and only wished to forget.

"Just this night, Kili, just once, hold me, make me feel like a woman."

Unconsciously, Kili raised his arms up to grasp Allison's waist. He tugged her gently to ward him, swinging his bedroom door open and dragging her inside. He locked the door before turning back to Allison. His mind flickered for a second until he saw Allison start to take off her cloak.

"Mirabelle…" He whispered, a painful sound in his voice.

"Yes, I'll be whoever you wish me to be." Allison purred as she watched him walk robotically to the bed.

"Come on, just embrace me…"

* * *

Mirabelle awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. She was lying on a rather warm pillow and bed and her body was bent uncomfortably in one direction. There was a soft tickling at her feet and when she looked down, she saw Elijah curled up underneath her.

Mirabelle froze, why was the tiger here?

"Mirabelle?" There was a sound beside her and the hobbit felt her bed shift slightly. "Are you awake?"

"Fili? What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Your bedroom?" The dwarf burst out laughing, "We're outside in the garden, remember we were stargazing? You fell asleep and I couldn't move you so I sent Elijah to get a blanket, we just slept here last night."

Mirabelle blushed and stood up, accidently waking up Elijah. She stretched and yawned before smiling at the two males. "Sorry, I think my stomach's hungry, we DID miss dinner last night."

Fili smiled at the hobbit and looked out to the sky. Mirabelle was like his little sister now, if his brother was foolish enough to play with her feelings, Fili was not going to forgive him.

"Fili?"

"Hm?"

"You were spacing out…"

"Oh sorry…" Fili scratched his head before chuckling and standing. "I should go find Balin, I promised the old fool that I'd help him with some things."

"I do not think you should call Balin a fool, he is plenty wiser than you, Fili." Mirabelle giggled softly and turned around; she waved to Fili twice before heading back to the house.

"I'm going to get changed, I suspect Thorin has decided to leave today or someday soon."

* * *

"I do not think that she will be safe. Bilbo is no safer but he is truly necessary for this quest. Mirabelle is only here because she is-"

"The Defender, I know Gandalf, but the small hobbit must learn and progress. Elijah is going out of his way to protect her and I doubt he will fail. Too many successors of his has fallen to the curse. Mirabelle will not be one of them." Beorn frowned as he watched the old wizard pace back and forth. The fact that Mirabelle was going with the dwarves annoyed him a great deal, but she had a destiny to fulfil.

"Alright, I will put my trust in Elijah, for now, but I fear that their company will run into trouble sometime soon." Gandalf sighed again and stopped pacing. He turned to look at the sky. "I must leave soon, there are matters that need to be attended to and it is not safe to delay them any further."

"Aye, Gandalf, I will lend you a horse to aid you, but you must remember that my friends are not to be harmed."

"Of course, if there is danger, I will send him back." Gandalf smiled wryly at the large shifter before turning his back.

"I must find Elijah now; there are things we must discuss." Gandalf waved to fingers at Beorn before walking into the house.

* * *

"You did not, brother…"

"I-" Kili never finished his sentence, as Fili's fist came flying to his face. It was not the first time in a few days that Fili had hit his brother, but Kili was acting like and idiot and the older dwarf felt the need to batter him until he saw truth.

"You are a fool, Kili, I cannot state how stupid your actions are." Fili huffed before glaring at Kili. The two brothers stared each other down, waiting for the other to break the contest.

"You bastard!" Fili broke his glare before unsheathing his sword and running toward Kili. The younger dwarf only just managed to defend himself from his brother's blow.

"You're not even sorry, are you? I don't know why Mirabelle forgave you; you are nothing but an idiot!" Fili growled at his brother, anger coursing through his veins.

"Why do you care?" Kili shouted at him, a vein in his jaw ticking with his growing anger. "Are you jealous?"

"You **_FOOL_**! You are hurting Mirabelle, why can you not see that? Is it REALLY your intention to cause harm to her?" There was a resounding clang as Fili whipped Kili's blade out of his hands. The older dwarf brought Kili to his knees, his own blade at Kili's neck.

"You imbecile, I pity you."

Thorin was standing behind the tree to the princes' right. He frowned as he watched his nephews argue and fight.

* * *

"That female hobbit, it is because of her that they are acting like this. She cannot follow the company any longer." Thorin addressed the dwarves as they readied themselves to leave.

Kili frowned and was about to call out when Fili bumped his shoulder. "Your fault, brother, your fault." The older dwarf followed his uncle as they left to bid Beorn farewell and hand him their thanks.

Kili stared at his feet, before looking up to the sky; he caught sight of Mirabelle from the corner of his eye and was about to walk up to her when the female hobbit shook her head.

She had seen Allison exit from Kili's room earlier that day and had felt a sharp pain in her chest. "Just leave it Kili."

The dwarf prince had watched her walk away from him before he truly felt the regret of his actions weigh down on him. "What have I done?"

His heart was heavy as he walked toward the rest of the company. Thorin glared at his nephew before turning to address the others.

"We will leave at once, Gandalf and Mirabelle will not be accompanying us, we will leave before the female notices we have gone. Prepare yourselves, men."

Beorn walked out of the house with Gandalf, smiling down to Thorin. "I bid you a safe journey, my friend, and may you be successful in your quest."

Thorin nodded at the huge shifter before turning his back and heading into the forest.

"And remember, Thorin, do NOT stray from the path!" Gandalf's voice echoed after the company as the wizard watched the dwarves and Bilbo leave. He turned to Beorn and raised an eyebrow.

"You will make sure she goes, won't you? I must take my leave now, but remember, Mirabelle must follow the dwarves!" Gandalf swung onto the horse that Beorn had lent him and the wizard was off. Beorn sighed and shook his head. It would not be long before Mirabelle and Elijah were on their way.

Out of the corner of his eye, Beorn saw Allison slink away with a pack on her back. His eyes narrowed slightly before he looked down at Elijah, who had crept up to him.

"That girl will be of nuisance, will she not?"

"_Aye." _Elijah nodded.

* * *

**THANK YOU THANK YOU! You have gotten to the end of the chapter!**

**I am SO sorry for not updating last week. I had so many things on at school and it got rather hectic, as I promised at the start, I will be going back and editing all the chapters now. Thank you for reading.**

**Please please please review! I feel as if my story is getting boring and no one reads anymore ): **

**I will not force you, but I would love it if you reviewed. I am eternally grateful to you for reading though, I write for all my readers!**

**I apologize if Beorn seems OOC, I haven't read the book in a while and the second movie hasn't come out so…**

**Anyways, thanks again,**

**Cheers, **

**Crimson xx**

**UPDATE: I JUST FIXED ALL OF THE NAME'S IN THE STORY SO IT WILL BE MIRABELLE FROM NOW ON.**


End file.
